How Many Gods Does It Take To Make A Baby?
by Unikitty455
Summary: The Gods return to Yui and they go on a nine day trip by them selves resulting in the revelation of feelings, some spicy nights, and a new friendship. However, due to this trip Yui ends up pregnant with not just one baby, and these babies don't have just one daddy either. Who could this new friend from the trip actually turn out to be or become? Follow Yui on her crazy journey!
1. A Reunion Resulting In A Riot

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamigami No Asobi, if I did you nor I'd be here right now reading/writing this story now would we? Yeah, No. Thats what I thought~**_

The gods Apollon, Dionysus, Hades, Loki, Balder, Thor, Takeru, and Tsukito did one of the hardest things they ever had to do as the garden they had resided in the past few months crumbled around them like a cookie left in milk for too long. They sent their beloved human, quite possibly the only human to have made eight gods fall for her in such a short time, all the while oblivious towards their feelings or the affect she had on the poor males, they sent Kusanagi Yui back to Earth, the world which she was torn from, her home. No matter how painful, all eight men, all eight gods using their divine powers sent her home with smiles on their faces.

After she had disappeared the eight gods went back to where they came from. They had to do a bit of work once they got back, which to them took only about a week, but to our dear Yui, her friends had been gone for the rest of her 2nd year of high school. Yui had grown in this time, she had grown two inches making her 5'3" tall, her breast size had also grown from a Dd to a G. Yui had continued, throughout this time, hope, she hoped that Zeus would allow her to see her dearest friends, at least one last time. She had just finished the last day of school as she was walking up the stairs to her family shrine when she heard her friends calling out to her.

"Kusanagi." At first she thought she was hallucinating, however as she kept hearing the voices...

"Yui-san."

"Kusanagi Yui." She dropped her school bag and Katana, and ran up the steps as fast as her feet would take her.

"Kusanagi-san."

"Kusanagi!"

"Kusanagi..."

"Kusanagi." It was then that she saw the eight gods she had come to call friends in her world's clothing. She started tearing up as her mouth opened and she gasped a subtle gasp.

"Fairy!" She heard Apollon say, Yui took a good look at all of the gods before Apollon asked, with a smile on his face, "Teach us again, okay? We want you to teach us."

Yui now realizing the tears running down her face, she wiped them away and said, "I will!" running towards her friends, hugging one of them which just so happened to be Apollon, and crying into his shoulder as he hugged her back(smiling like an idiot, if I might add), "I didn't think I'd ever get to see you guys again!" She informed the gods who were at first taken aback by her actions but now jealous.

"We were only gone for a week Kitten, didn't know you'd get so torn up." Loki commented.

Yui released Apollon and looked at Loki as if he could be Cerberus, the guard dog for hell(Aka Hades's puppy), "A week? You guys were gone for a year!" She told them.

"Oh yeah! I forgot, one week in our world is equivalent to one year in the human world, that was one of the first things Master Thoth taught us at the academy, but then again you didn't attend class the first couple days of the academy did you Loki-Loki?" Apollon said putting a finger to his chin looking innocent, but in reality he was pissed at Loki for making Yui pull away from him so he wanted to get revenge.

"Oh, well yeah, I guess I didn't." Loki replied in a calm manner.

"Um, anyway, how about I go get my bag, I dropped it just a minute ago, and then I can show you guys in?" Yui suggested.

"That sounds fine." Tsukito responded, and even _he_ was smiling at Yui, even if it was just a week for them, they missed their dear human. All the others agreed with the moon god's verdict.

As Yui walked down the stairs she noticed that the guys were following her, "So, how long are you guys staying in this world?" She asked as she reached her things and picked them up.

"Oh, we don't really have a set time, but we are allowed to stay as long as we want so long as we continue our godly duties." Balder told Yui.

"Yeah, Zeus actually said it would be better the longer we stay in this world, to strengthen the bond between humans and gods even further." Apollon said.

Yui was very happy about this and it was showing. They barely talked until they reached the top of the stairs, "Oh! Have any of my family members seen you yet?" Yui asked.

"No, not that we're aware of." Apollon answered.

Yui looked relieved, "I guess it wouldn't have been to big of a deal but at the same time I have no idea how my family would react to you guys." She explained.

The gods nodded their heads in understanding, "Do you not want us to meet your family, Weed?" Takeru asked.

"It's not that at all, and I don't exactly know how I'll explain you guys to them yet but I was just afraid that something bad happened." Yui explained.

"Misfortune has yet to befall us but I know it's only a matter of time!" Hades exclaimed.

"I'm sure that won't happen." Yui comforted.

Balder then said, "Yui, you said you didn't know how to explain us? What do you mean by that?"

Yui replied by saying, "I mean, I don't exactly know how to explain how we all met or much less that I'm friends with a group of gods. Now don't get me wrong or anything, my family believes in the gods and all, I mean we do live at a shrine, but what do you expect me to say? 'Hey Mom, Dad, Manabu, Jun, about a year ago time stopped here and I was whisked away to another world where I met the Greek god Zeus who forced me to stay their so I could teach other gods about humanity. I stayed there for a little under a year, oh, and who are these people you ask? Oh nobody, just the freakin' gods I was just talking about!' Yeah, only one of my brothers would probably be fine with it, but I don't know how the others would take it." Yui told them, and just be her luck, her entire family over heard her saying that, they kept low at first as to not be noticed, but now they all came out of their hiding spots.

"I'd take it just fine Shrimp." Manabu just came out and said, "And please tell me I'm the brother you were talking about!" He said.

"Nope, I would believe that to be me, can't believe you still remember our little pack after all these years little sis!" Jun said scratching the back of his neck.

"Darling, is what you just said, true?" Yui's Dad asked.

Yui looking at her family, completely shocked, managed to say, "Um, yeah..."

"Well, it's going to take some time to process it, but we aren't mad or anything." Yui's mom told her.

Yui had a nice smile on her face as she tilted her head ever so slightly to the side, "Thank you, Mom."

"So, you are all male, you look young, and you were around my sister for a little under a year..." Manabu said with a smile but his aura and eyes said that he was the opposite of happy, "My Darling, Precious little sister, would you mind if I had a word with your friends here?" He asked, with a complete mood change by the way, now he was just a little too happy.

Yui looked at her eldest brother with a blank face, then put her hands on her hips, "I would mind actually. I just got them back into my life and I don't want you scaring them off."

Manabu scratched the back of his head with his right hand looking all innocent, "Whoooo? Me!? Nooooo, neverrrrr..." Manabu sighed, not looking innocent , "Fine, spar with me, if I win then I get to scare them as much as I want."

Yui smirked, "Ha, fine, I've had a years worth of pent up emotions that I threw into training, you haven't seen me train, have you, Big Brother?" Yui accented the Big Brother, which was a term she only used for Manabu when she was trying to do something like this or tease him.

"Tsk, meet me in the dojo in 10 minutes, you can spend time preparing with your boyfriends until then." Manabu said started walking off.

"THEY ARE NOT MY BOYFRIENDS!" Yui exclaimed.

"But Yui, we are boys, do you not consider us your friends?" Balder asked oblivious to the implications put upon being one's boyfriend, the others (Excluding Dionysus), looked at Yui with expectant eyes, oblivious in the same way as Balder, I mean they are gods and use older terms like 'Courting' and such.

Yui blushed and looked away, "I-it's not like that, okay? I'd refer to you guy's as my friends, not my boyfriends. If you guys were my b-boyfriends, one I'd be like a total slut, and two it means that I'd be, like, d-dating y-you guys." Yui explained as best as she could, by the end she was holding both of her hands together by her chest, eyes squinted, glued shut, and if one were just so nice to use such a term(which I am) then one could say she was, Fifty Shades of Red(Instead of Fifty Shades of Grey, ahhh, wasn't that a good movie?).

"One, I'd be like a total slut, and two..." Tsukito said as he took his notes.

Yui's eyes shot open from their previously glued state, "no, No, NO! You _definitely_ should _not!_ write that!" Yui exclaimed.

The other gods, finally catching on to what Yui's brother actually meant, started blushing/ smirking, depending on who they are, "You should be getting ready for your match right?" Takeru asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Yui sighed, "Yes, I'll give it my best so you guys don't have to face my brother's wrath."

Balder gave Yui a blank face, "Umm, Yui, you do know that we aren't vulnerable like humans now right? Nothing your brother could do could harm us." Yui started shaking her head 'no'.

"My brother has a way of scaring any guy I've ever brought over into running away. It doesn't matter if we were just friends or not. It's his way with words, I don't think he ever actually physically touched anyone." Yui explained, "Plus, we haven't been watching each other train, I know I've gotten better and stronger," Yui gave a quick glance to Takeru, "but I don't know about him, so, this'll be fun." Yui told them with a fire in her eyes.

 ** _-In the Dojo- Yui's P.O.V._**

I stood in uniform, sword at my belt, ready to fight. My dearest friends and family were standing behind the bullet proof glass window to be safe, out of the way, and allow Mana and I to go all out. "Ready?" I asked him.

He smirked, "Certainly." He told me, cocky and arrogantly. He obviously thinks his little sister won't be able to beat him, but little does he know I was training with a _god_ for quite a while.

We both grab the hilt of our swords. We are quick to draw. I allow him to come at me first, I easily block his attack and force him away for a moment before I come at him. Our swords collided multiple times causing clinking sounds. We were at this for a good five minutes, Mana had started sweating but I had barely started warming up, saving the good stuff for the end. I guess I really had built up my stamina. Our swords collided again and we held this position long enough for me to smirk and look Mana in the eye, "Getting tired already are we Mana? I was just warming up, but just tell me when you want me to end this, and I will." I told him and we separated, I could see a growing fire in his eyes, this was no long about _just_ being allowed to speak to the guys, it was now also about winning against me.

"You make it sound like your going to win, thing is, I just won't. Let. That. HAPPEN!" He yelled as he came at me.

"Oh really? If you think that's the case, then why not we put something else on the line, hmm?" I ask him. He grins as I push him away.

"Sure, _when_ I win, not only do I get to speak to your boyfriends," The gods did well to conceal their blushes, "But you'll also have to pay for me to go to a high class restaurant!" He told me.

I smiled, "Alright, fine, but when _I_ win, not only will you not be allowed to intimidate my _friends_ , but you'll also have to provide an all expenses paid vacation for the nine of us, meaning the guys and I to... Okinawa, because our beach trip was ruined, and this vacation will last for... One Week!" I told him.

Mana has a really high paying job at this computer company, Walker Corporation I think(cough cough, Maid-sama anyone? However this is _not_ a crossover so I only used the corporation name cause woke up around 7:00 P.M. and it's now around 7:00 A.M. so I'm not really in the mood to think up a creative name.) In anycase while grinning like an idiot Mana said, "Deal!"

Having something else at stake now I decided to end this, here and now. As our swords collided once again I used my sword and twisted Mana's to make him release it I then flung it across the room and pointed my sword at Mana's neck, declaring I had won. I returned my sword to it's sheath. "Good job Sis, I didn't know you could actually fight, and I will hold up my end of our bargain, I will pay for you to go to Okinawa with your boyfriends." I shot him a glare and grabbed the hilt of my sword in a threatening manner. Mana threw his hands up in surrender, "Fine, fine, your friends..." He paused went and picked up his sword to put it back in it's sheath, the turned to me and said, "With benefits." THAT'S IT! I ran towards him and tackled him, completely forgetting about our company, this was actually completely normal for my family, someone upsets you, you go over and jump on them and tickle them until they apologize. "Aye, Yaye, Yaye, Okay! Okay! I'm Sorry! Alright? I'm Sorry!" Mana said still laughing his guts out.

We both got up and shook hands signalling to the audience that it was safe to come in. We put up our swords on the rack and started to head in, Mana ruffling my hair making me pout and swat his hand away. Once we met up with the rest of our group. "Tea anyone?" I asked causing everyone to laugh/ smile depending on said person/god's personality.


	2. Revelation

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kamigami No Asobi_**

 ** _-One Week Later-_**

Mana had decided to pay for nine days because he had found a coupon for that amount of time for the hotel. So we are about to leave for our plane and are currently in the airport when my Mom has just started whispering in my ear, "Okay darling, take this bag, it has all of the things you'll need for your nights on this trip. Now you don't have to use all of it just make sure to use the protection." I have never blushed a deeper shade of red.

I quickly pulled away from her and screeched so loudly all of Japan must have heard me, " _MOM!_ "

My mom gave me a disapproving look. Then leaned back to my ear, "Darling, I know you have always been oblivious and naive when it comes to men having the hots for you, but Honey, you can't honestly tell me that none off those boys, gods, whatever you wish to call them don't love you, and I highly doubt, with you all going to Okinawa for over a week, that you won't lose your virginity." I, still blushing took the bag and quickly looked at it's contents before closing it. From just what I could see in that moment, there was Lingerie, Condoms, Sex toys, and dresses that are more than likely really skimpy.

I quickly hugged my mom and finding my confidence(However still with a major blush) whispered in her ear, "I'll put this to good use, Thank You." I then kissed her on the cheek, as I did the same to all of my family. I proceeded to turn around and say, not being able to make eye contact with any of the gods, "Are you guys ready?" I asked them.

"You bet!" Apollon said with enthusiasm. All of the others agreed in their own way. We got on the plane and Takeru was sitting to my right and Balder was sitting to my left, I had caught them doing some kind of rock-paper-scissors tournament to see who got to sit next to me. I didn't really care.

Once we were settled, and I had put the special bag into my overhead compartment, Balder asked me, "Yui, you haven't been able to look at anyone of us since your Mother gave you that bag. What could have possibly been in there or could she have told you to cause such embarrassment." My eyes widened.

Takeru joined in, "Yeah, what did it have in it?" He asked, I knew that the others could hear me because they were in the seats directly in front of me and behind me.

I don't like lying to my friends so what did I do, because I know they're stubborn and would refuse to quit, I stood up, stepped into the isle and got the bag, blushing madly. I sat back down and handed the bag to Balder, "You asked first..." I told him.

He looked in the bag and while blushing I could still see how he was trying to hide his smirk. Takeru quickly grabbed the bag away from Balder and looked at its contents, blushing just as much as I. I am currently focusing my gaze at my lap and hands which currently reside there clutching my skirt. Long story short _all_ of the guys got to see what made me so madly embarrassed. The bag ended up back with me when Thor gave it back to me from his seat in front of me, I quickly looked up and I caught where his line of sight was focused. Apparently he was staring at my boobs. I quickly stood up and returned the content to where it once was, in the overhead compartment. Well this'll sure be a fun trip, _and I mean in more ways, then one._

 _ **1 Hour and 45 Minutes Later:**_

"How much longer do we have to sit on this plane?! We could have been there so much faster if you had just let me carry you Kitten!" Loki exclaimed back to me from his seat in front of me, to the right of Thor.

"You can't just go flying where ever you want here, it would be too conspicuous." I explained, "and we've only got about 20 minutes left. So please just be patient." I asked kindly.

THANK KAMI! There was an announcement right after I said that claiming there was only 15 minutes left. I was rather proud of myself for my estimation, I was only five minutes off.

After the 15 minutes were up we departed and took the bus to our hotel. It was absolute madness. Balder fell up the stairs. Loki was pranking the poor people on the bus left and right. The girls were swooning over Apollon and Hades, Apollon was just fighting to be at my side while Hades just kept mumbling something about bringing them misfortune whilst backing away. Given that the bus was rather crowded, whenever someone would brush up against one of Takeru's shoulders Takeru would throw a gasket and start yelling at them, meanwhile Tsukito was just recording all of what Takeru was saying and doing. Dionysus and Thor were being fine and just sitting down, however Dionysus did look a little tipsy. And our stop is coming up, did I mention Balder too was covered in not only women but men as well. I decided to ask Thor and Dionysus for help in getting Apollon, Hades and Balder ready to leave. They complied, Thor worked on Balder, Dionysus worked with Apollon and I Hades.

I was literally swimming through the crowd, I finally got to the front and said, "Hades it's time to leave." I told him. I take it Thor and Dionysus had gotten to their respective persons thus causing nearly the entire bus to erupt in boos and hisses.

We somehow managed to get all of our group off the bus, "We are _never_ going on a bus again." I said more to myself than anyone else. We headed into the hotel and I told the gods to just go sit down over on one of the couches in the lobby while I checked us in. I went up to the desk, a girl who looked foreign and about my age maybe a year or two older, but was breathtakingly beautiful stood in front of me, checking into the hotel herself. She has blond hair that fades into a orange then red giving her hair a fiery look, her hair goes down to her knees which I find rather impressive, it is well treated and is held back in a giant braid. I heard children laughing and running behind me, I looked and I just noticed that there were eight people over on the couch set on the parallel side of the lobby to the gods. There were four boys and four girls. The laughter I heard came from three children all of which could be no older than nine, they were all boys that looked identical, must be triplets, as they continued to laugh and run around the lady in front of me turned around and spoke in English, which I could relatively understand given that I took three years of it in middle school, "Justin, Arthur, Gene! Calm yourselves!" She called in an irritated tone, then she noticed me and said in Japanese, "I'm so sorry about that." She said fluently with no accent or anything. At this point I got to see her eyes which were an extremely light shade of blue, closer to silver.

"It's alright. They are very cute." I smiled at her.

"Thank you, I'm Chaos Eros, but I'm American so just call me Eros." She introduced.

"I'm Kusanagi Yui." I told her shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you Kusanagi-san." She told me, she's a bit taller than me, actually a lot taller than me probably taller than Takeru.

"Nice to meet you too Eros-san." We let go of each other's hands and smiled at one another.

Then Eros said, "I'm sorry but I'm the guardian of all of those guys so if I don't get back to them soon this place is going to be turned a new color. So, see ya around." She explained then said goodbye. I wished her goodbye as well and I looked back the triplets running around earlier were now conversing with Loki. I took note that there was a boy who looked about a year younger than Eros, making him look about 12-13 ish. He too was a beauty but not nearly as beautiful as Eros. He was holding a baby girl in his arms who was currently being bounced. Then there were three other girls, one was probably the elder boy's twin, or younger sister by a year because she looked his age and looked remarkably like him. Finally the two younger girls other than the baby looked like they were probably 2 or 3 for the one then the other was probably 5-6. Now my question is, how did Eros end up with so many kids? Surely they couldn't be her children, at least the most of them, the baby maybe but the others, no way. She's too young.

"Come on boys, we need to go put our thing in the rooms." Eros told the triplets.

"Okay coming sissy! Bye-bye Loki-san!" They said running over to Eros. So that's it, my suspicions are confirmed, she's their sister.

They left and I checked in. We had five rooms, four had 2 beds each while one just had one king bed, A.K.A. my room. Rooms 601-605. They were all in one hallway, 601 and 602 were to the left side of the stairs and elevator, while 603 and 604 were on the right side. 605 was at the very end of the hallway on the right side, an ice machine and some vending machines were in a small room at the end of the left hallway. I gave the room keys for 601 to Takeru and Tsukito, 602 to Balder and Loki, 603 to Thor and Hades, and 604 to Apollon and Dionysus. My room is 605.

I went into my room and scouted it out, it was awesome, I had a livingroom a full kitchen, my own personal bathroom, my bed is in a room all to itself I also have two closets. In one of which was a safe, I put most of the money Mana had given me in there only keeping out about 40,000 yen out(from my understanding, its about 360 dollars) for food and other random stuff. I hung up the dresses, put the lingerie in a dresser, the condoms and toys in my nightstand, I finally put away all of my other things that I had, and sat down on my bed. Then laid back with my back on the bed with my feet still on the ground. I closed my eyes and sighed. This is the first timed I've had the chance to think, _alone_ since Mom gave me the bag. Okay so Mom was right and wrong, She was probably right about everything she said in fact _except_ the part about me being oblivious, to an extent, I mean, I can't say this about all of them, but I can tell that things have changed between Apollon, Balder, Hades, Loki, and Takeru, even Tsukito maybe. I don't know about Thor and Dionysus, but call it women's intuition but they too have changed, I think, at least for Thor, I mean, if where he was looking earlier wasn't a sign I don't know what is. Now don't get me wrong this isn't one-sided at all, but I have a major problem. I have feelings for all of them. I know! I'm like the biggest slut on earth for this but at the same time... I can't help feeling this way. I sighed. I suppose I should go out to meet up with the rest of the guys.

I walked out and Balder, Thor, Tsukito, and Takeru were waiting talking among themselves, but quieted when I grew near, "Hello Yui-san, we were waiting for you and the others." Balder explained.

"Thank you Balder-san." I smiled at him.

"Your welcome Yui-san." He smiled back.

"So do you all like your rooms?" I asked them.

"Yeah, it's fine I guess." Takeru said looking away.

Thor simply nodded while Tsukito said, "Yes, the room is more than adequate, thank you, Kusanagi Yui." Tsukito smiled, *mental gasp* I know! I told you he's been acting different!

"I'm enjoying my room as well, how are you liking your room, Yui-san?" Balder asked.

"Oh, it's nice." I said right as Apollon and Dionysus opened the door to their room to leave.

"Hey Fairy!" Apollon said with a huge smile.

"Hello Apollon-san." I smiled back just not as enthusiastically, "Hello Dionysus-san." I turned to look at Dionysus as well.

"Hey, Kusanagi-san." Dionysus gave a single wave with his right hand while his left was in his pocket.

" Hello Apollon-san, Dionysus-san." I smiled back, "Now we're only waiting on Hades, and Loki, right?" I asked.

"Yes, that would appear to be the case, Kusanagi Yui." Tsukito answered.

"Okay, well do you guys know what you'd want to do first?" I asked the group, everyone looked around then Apollon's face lit up like a christmas tree, not Apollon's version of a christmas tree where it's literally on fire, but a normal christmas tree with lights and such. No, his expression was not scary in the least.

"How about we go to the beach given that the last beach we went to was ruined by Zeus." Apollon suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds fun, then after we can have a nice dinner!" I said with enthusiasm, clapping my hands together, and smiling brightly.

"Yes! So long as we have meat!" Balder exclaimed, just as Hades and Loki walked out of their respective rooms.

"Most places do have meat." I told him.

"Whats going on here? Don't tell me you started the party without me Kitten?!" Loki said coming up between Balder and I then putting his left elbow on my shoulder while putting his right hand on Balder's shoulder. All the while pouting.

"Oh, no we didn't, we were just discussing what we were going to do." I explained.

Loki then removed his hand from Balder's shoulder and put it in front of my ear so the others couldn't read his lips, he then proceeded to lower his head and whisper in my ear, in a seductive, husky voice might I add, "Well if you prefer, Kitten, we could always discuss _who_ you are going to _do_ instead, and if I had my preference we'd decide on me~" My face turned beet red and I quickly pulled away from him and hid behind Takeru. "That doesn't sound like a no to me." I surely gave 'Scarlet' a new meaning.

"What did you say to her!?" Takeru shouted at Loki blocking him from getting to me.

"Come on, after what we've gone through, with the separation I think it's time that we just come out and admit it, we all have formed romantic feelings towards Kitten, and I don't think it's fair to her or ourselves if we continue to deny it." Loki said forming a smirk at the end after the end at seeing everyone's blush.

I actually looked at Loki by tapping Takeru's arm to let him know he could lower his defence. I mean, I know most of them have feelings for me, but hearing one of them, Loki especially, just to come right out and say it, was shocking and quite honestly sort of turns me on, "W-what?" I stuttered.

"You heard me Kitten, I'm sure you've noticed it with at least some of us, surely you can't be that blind." I looked away.

"Y-yeah, I have... However I never imagined any of you would just come out and admit it, at least not in front of the others." I said and I felt 8 pairs of eyes burning into my soul, such burning sensation caused the flesh in my face to turn red.

"Okay... Um... who did you notice, Yui-san?" Balder asked with a blush on his face.

I blushed deeper, meanwhile feeling the stares get just that more intense. My face was looking toward the floor, my eyes were glued shut, and my hands were clutching each other for dear life near my chest, "I-I'm not sure if the others would want me to call them out." I said, trying to get out of having to reveal that I knew most of them have feelings for me.

Given that my eyes were still closed Balder told me, "Don't worry everyone is in agreeance that we want to know."

"U-um, O-o-okay," I said clutching my hands tighter, "N-now know, t-that, I'm probably wr-wrong, so please, d-don't be mad..." I said stuttering like a madman.

I felt a hand on my right shoulder, "We won't get upset, Weed, we just want to know who you think has romantic feelings for you." I could tell it was Takeru. I put my left hand on Takeru's and he adjusted to where we were now holding hands over my shoulder and I squeezed his hand in a way so he knew I was nervous, "How about this, you tell us who you think it is and if your right, we'll tell you then if you're wrong, we'll tell you, nothing changes. We'll all still be friends, and would it make you feel better if we were all maybe sitting down?" Takeru asked, being shocking, uncharacteristically kind, gentle, and caring.

"That might help." I finally opened my eyes, but continued looking at the floor, but I shifted my gaze to another spot on the carpet, and loosening my grip on Takeru's hand while still keeping a firm grip. "My room has a sitting area, we could go there." I suggested. I honestly don't know what I was thinking. I invite them into my hotel room, not my room at home... my hotel room, to talk about what? Oh that's right ROMANTIC FEELINGS! What, oh Kami, what was I thinking? Oh wait, shouldn't think that because just in case my closest friends can hear me given that they are _gods_ who knows they might be able to hear me!

"That sound good with me." Apollon agreed.

With that I started walking toward my room still holding onto Takeru's hand. I pulled the key out of my pocket, finally letting go of Takeru's hand to unlocked the room, opened the door and walk in. I turned on the light and walked over to sit on the chair. I took a quick look up to see that everyone was seated on the large L-shaped couch and loveseat. I then looked back at my hands that were currently grabbing my skirt, "Okay... So I'll just say the name of whoever I think... L-l-likes me... and then you'll just tell me if you do or not?" I asked for confirmation, and yeah/yes/mmhmms of confirmation were heard from the room, "Umm, okay, I think I'm going to go with the person who is most obvious, because you literally just admitted to it earlier, Loki." I said slowly.

"You've got me, Kitten, not like I was trying to hide in the first place." Loki answered, my blush increased slightly but only enough to where the two people closest to me, Hades and Balder could have noticed.

"Okay, umm, A-Apollon-san..." I said afraid I got it wrong.

"Y-yes, Fairy, however like is a very light word for my feelings towards you." Apollon added.

Now my blush darkened and it should have been visible to the whole room, for while I had my head down, it was raised enough to where I'm sure they could see it, "Uh, Hades-san?" I said, it coming out more as a question than a statement.

"Your correct. I have romantic feelings for you, and have ever since you brought me those strawberry rice-cakes." Hades admitted.

"Takeru-san." I said.

"Yeah, I'm not good with feelings, but I know... That I love you." I felt like I was in a fiery inferno.

"O-okay, Balder-san." I stated, my nervousness still clearly evident in my voice.

I felt someone lift my hand and kissed the back of it, "You don't have to be afraid you are wrong Yui-san, you are 100% right." He told me then let go and went back to his seat.

"T-thank you? I think... I'm sorry this is all just really weird, no one has ever told me they liked me before, much less l-loved me. Ahem, um, I'll say the last person who I'm not completely sure of, so please don't be mad. Um... Tsukito-san?" I said.

"Kusanagi Yui is correct, I have developed romantic feeling towards you." Tsukito stated as nonchalantly as ever.

"That's everyone." I said, "I guess my instincts are right?" I said in a questioning manner.

"Not completely." Dionysus said, and I finally lifted my head, only to give him a questioning look, "I love you too, Kusanagi-san." He told me.

"As do I." Thor told me. Ha! My instincts were right! I just didn't want to mention those two because I wasn't as certain.

I just realized, "All of you," I looked back at my lap, "A-all of you?" I asked again but this time quieter. I then felt something wet hit my hand and realized I was crying, I closed my eye as I wiped it with the back of my hand, I realized everyone was now surrounding me.

"I'm sorry Fairy, we didn't mean to make you cry." Apollon apologized.

"I-I just don't want anyone to get hurt." I cried.

"It's okay, and you don't have to make your decision now, we will wait for you, however I'm sure we would like to know how you feel sooner rather than later." Loki said.

"T-that's just it! I know how I feel and I've known for a long time!" I paused to sniff, "but I feel terrible about it because... because I love all of you! And I know that makes me sound terrible and I'm sorry but because of that I can't choose just one of you!" I exclaimed still sobbing immensely.

There was a pause, then a voice was heard, "Then don't." Hades said. Everyone myself included, looked at him with a questioning look, "I can't speak for the rest of us, but Yui, even if I could have just a part of your love, it would be enough. I would be fine with sharing you with the others." Hades wild suggestion caused the room to be so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, in the older times, and still today, Gods would take many wives, I don't see why a woman, can't take many husbands." My eyes widened, what? Is Hades proposing to me now!? "Don't worry, we don't have to go as fast as you are thinking, so no, I'm not proposing marriage, I was just giving an example." I visually relaxed.

"I'm in." Balder said. I looked at him shocked.

"As am I." Thor said at the same time Takeru said, "Me too." and Loki said, "I'm cool with it if Yui is."

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"I think that we'd all rather have a part of you, than none at all, and we also know how big your heart is, you already said you love all of us." Apollon said.

Then Dionysus added, "And now, you can have all of us."

Bewildered and extremely embarrassed, I asked, "Could I think about it? I mean this type of thing is looked down upon this day in age." I explained, my mind is racing and I can't make a good judgment call, so I did the best I could do in my situation and asked for more time.

"Sure Kitten, but don't be too long~" Loki told me with a seductive smirk, Loki's the god of fire right? Well maybe, just maybe he's using some sort of magic to heat up my face, so I'm not this embarrassed!... Yeah, I don't think that's the case.

"So... about what we were talking about earlier... how about we all get ready to go to the beach?" I asked the guys.

"Sure Fairy! That sounds great!" Apollon told me.

"Alright, I'll get ready, you all should too." I suggested.

"Okay, we'll go get prepared. Let's all meet in the lobby once we are finished." Tsukito proposed.

Balder was the next to speak, "Yeah! See you soon Yui-san!" He told me. Then everyone but Dionysus left, the others obviously didn't notice Dionysus's lack of presence.

"Dionysus-san?" I said quizzically.

He walked up to me and put a hand on my cheek, "Kusanagi-san, I really do love you." He told me, then leaned his head down, putting his lips on mine. This is my first kiss, so I'm not the most experienced judge, but this does feel really good. He did take me by surprise though. After a few seconds, I kissed back, I could feel Dionysus-san smirk into the kiss, he back us up against a wall for support, with one of his arms wrapped around my waist and the other on the back of my neck. He then nibbled my bottom lip, making me moan, allowing him entrance into my mouth, which he gladly took. I couldn't hold in my moans as his tongue explored my mouth, I shyly slid my tongue into his mouth. Putting my hands on the back of his head, playing with his hair, when we finally had to release for air I looked into his eyes that were filled with playfulness and lust. "I have to go or the others will suspect something. However if you make your decision we won't have to hide." He told me. Releasing my from his grasp and stepping back a bit.

"Um.. okay..." I told him, this whole idea now looking a lot more appealing.

"Is that a yes?" Dionysus asked slyly.

"Ummm... Yes... Yes. It's I a yes." I told him making my decision.

His smile grew dramatically. He gave me a chast be sweet kiss, then said, "Thank you, Kusanagi-san."

"... Just call me Yui." I told him. I figure if we are all going to be a thing, they should all be allowed to call me by my first name without honorifics.

He continued to smile, "Okay, Yui. Let's get ready, then you can tell the others when we all have met up in the lobby."


	3. A Show Of Reactions

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamigami No Asobi**_

 _ **A.N. So I haven't been doing author's notes in this story until now, because for those of you who aren't reading this as I am publishing them(everyone but like two people who will read this eventually) that's because I am just copying this story over from Wattpad. My original plan was to let this story live and thrive on Wattpad, because in this chapter their is a song that goes with it, rewrite the stars, the greatest showman, if you want to listen to it just google it or go on youtube to find it, the stuff they do in the video is what happens in that scene. Anyway, I couldn't bear to not post this on fanfic, I this website is almost like my home and if I didn't publish all my crap on here I'd feel like I was abandoning it. Also I just republished this chapter because I found out it was in that weird code format, I honestly don't know why it does that. Anyway, Have Fun and Read On!**_

I nodded, then he left. I got on a swimsuit that was in the bag my mother gave me, it was black and barely covered my nipples, and had strings connecting the bottom to the top. I proceeded to put on the cover up which wasn't much better, it had a cover for the top that was the same color just it looked more like a normal bikini top, and the bottom was a long flowing skirt with a slit going all the way up the right side. I picked out my sandals. Finally I got my matching black sun hat. I then got out a beach bag that I brought along and put tampons and pads, I'm not on my period but better safe then sorry, sunscreen, a towel, and money.

I let my hair down and put my hat on. Got my bag and took a quick look at myself in the mirror, I know I am blushing, but I also know that I look good. "Alright." I said slapping my hands to my cheeks, "I can do this." I gave myself a small pep talk. I slipped my sandals on and headed to the door. I saw Tsukito and Takeru walking out of their room at the same time I was. I blushed.

They noticed me, I saw them both blush, then Takeru said, "Hey Weed… Y-you look good…" Giving a subtle smile then rubbed the back of his neck with one hand while the other was in his pocket while he was complimenting me.

"T-thank you." I smiled back. We headed over to the elevator, I pushed the down button. The doors opened and Eros was in the elevator with the baby and toddler in a stroller and the 5 or 6-year-old standing with her, she they all were in beach wear as well.

"Emmy, move over so they can get in." Eros told the I'm just going to go with 6-year-old, Emmy. She too moved over.

"Oh! Kusanagi-san! I'm so sorry, I didn't realize it was you!" Eros told me.

"It's fine Eros-san. Are you going to the beach too?" I asked her.

"Yep, and it's going to be little Elly's first time at the beach too! Yes it is!" Eros said tickling the baby's stomach causing her to laugh. I smiled at the baby's laughter.

"I'm sure she'll have a lot of fun! How old is she?" I inquired.

"Five months." She told me with a slight smile, "And she's so strong too! Yes, I didn't want to take her to the beach until she could sit up on her own, but she can! Everyone else in Sunday Circle still needs help but nope! Not my Elly!" She bragged slightly, but it was good hearted.

"Would you want to go to the beach with my group? We're heading out to go too." I invited. 

"Sure. Oh! I'm so rude, I'm sorry, I'm Chaos Eros, but please just call me Eros." She held out her hand to Takeru and Tsukito just as the doors opened. They quickly shook her hand then got out.

"Totsuka Takeru." Takeru said with a bit of hostility, Eros didn't seem to mind though.

"I am Totsuka Tsukito, Totsuka Takeru's brother. It's nice to meet you Chaos Eros." Tsukito introduced in his monotone voice.

"Nice to meet you as well." Eros looked down at Emmy, and spoke to her in English, "Emmy, try introducing yourself, okay?" She encouraged the young girl.(Normal- Japanese, Italics- English)

"But what if I mess up?" The little girl whispered to her elder sister, but loud enough for me to put together what she said.

"You'll be fine, if you mess up I'll cover for you." Eros told her.

"Em, I can introduce myself! And I'll do it in sissy's language! Watch!" The toddler said with pride, "I am Chaos Eris! And I'm 2!" Eris introduced.

Eros looked a little shocked, "Very good Eris!" She praised.

"Okay, okay, fine…." Emmy sighed, and grabbed onto the end of Ero's cover up and avoided eye contact, "I am Emmelia Chaos." She was cut off.

"You're doing good but it would be Chaos Emmelia here." Eros corrected but gave an encouraging smile.

"Sorry, I am Chaos Emmelia," She paused after emphasizing her name then looked to Eros for confirmation. When Eros nodded she continued, "It's nice to meet you, and I am 5." I was close okay!?

"It is nice to meet the both of you, Chaos Emmelia and Chaos Eris." Tsukito said, "I am Totsuka Tsukito."

"I already introduced myself, but they're kids so I'll do it again, tsk." Takeru said, as if he didn't want to introduce himself again, but if you paid attention to when he was listening to the children you would know that he too thought that they are cute, "I'm Totsuka Takeru."

We then met up with our respective groups, "Fairy!" Apollon said, coming up to us, "Di-Di said that you had news?!" He asked energetically.

"Yes, just a minute." I looked over to Eros, "Eros-san, you can head out before us. We'll meet up." I told her.

"Okay, my car should be here by now, I can get my family set up in there, then you all can hop in once you're ready." She told me. "I'll be waiting outside of the car so you'll know where we are." she informed, then left.

"Okay." I said, but she was gone with her family before she could hear me. I turned my attention back to the guys, "Umm, so yes… Dionysus was right, he stayed behind all of you guys and talked to me. So, I've have an answer." I told them.

They were cautious but at the same time hopeful, "What's your answer then, Kitten? Are you willing to date us all or not?" Loki asked.

I gulped, and closed my eyes, "I-I am." I told them.

I felt light kisses on each of my cheeks, my forehead, two on the back of my neck, one on the back of each hand, and one on my right arm. My eyes shot open, they all pulled back, and in their own way told me thank you.

"No, I love all of you, and you all were willing to do this too, so, thank you." I replied. "Oh! And remember that girl I was talking to earlier, I met her when we first arrived. Her name is Chaos Eros, and she and her family are going to the beach as well, so we talked and thought it would be fun to go together, and apparently she has a car and she's going to let us all ride in it." I explained. I noticed that the greeks were a little taken aback by her name.

"Okay, well we don't want to keep her waiting. So let's go." Apollon said. The others agreed and we walked out of the hotel's lobby. I looked right then left and saw Eros leaning against a rather long limo, arms crossed, looking up at the sky. My eyes widened.

"E-Eros-san?" I called out to her in a questioning manner.

She turned her head to see who called out to her, when she realized it was me, she stood up straight and uncrossed her arms, and waved to me with a smile, "Hello Kusanagi-san! Ready?" She asked.

"U-um, Yeah… Thank you for the ride." I told her.

"No, problem. So long as you and your friends are fine with riding with a bunch of kids." She replied.

"Oh, no, we're fine!" I said a bit frantically.

"Alright, I'm Chaos Eros by the way, nice to meet you all." She introduced herself to the guys, "Let's hop in." She said.

Before anyone opened the door, a young-man in a rich-looking suit and slick back brown hair opened the door bowing and said, "Pardon me, Lady Chaos, and Friends of my Lady." He said.

This is confusing, "Thank you, Burtrum." Eros told him getting in. I went to follow after her, but the butler guy stopped me.

"Please allow me to attend to your bags." He told me, this is really weird.

"Umm… Thank you…" I handed him my bag and then got in. The guys followed in suit. We all sat in the large limousine, "So I haven't introduced myself to the rest of your family Eros." I told her, catching her family's attention. I was sitting next to the triplets and Balder, "My name is Kusanagi Yui, it's a pleasure to meet you all." I said with a smile, as I felt the car begin to move."

"I'm Chaos Justin." One triplet said.

"I'm Chaos Arthur." The second one said.

"And I'm Chaos Gene." The third one said.

In unison they all said, "Do you want to play the guess which one is Arthur game?"

Justin said, "Many have tried to tell us apart."

Arthur was second, "But only one has succeeded."

Third was Gene, "Even our parents couldn't tell us apart."

"That one person is our Big Sissy." They said in unison pointing to Eros.

I looked at her as she rolled her eyes, causing me to chuckle, "Maybe later." I responded.

"I'm Chaos Freyr." The eldest boy said, extending his hand which I shook.

"And I'm Chaos Freyja." The second eldest girl said, "If you hadn't guessed this life form is my twin brother. We look nothing alike, trust me, I know." Freyja told me. I smiled.

"I had a hunch you two look similar in age." I replied.

"Yeah, 12 each, getting so big." Eros said with a small smile.

"Umm, so Eros if you don't mind me asking, but you said you're their guardian, how did that come to be?" I asked.

The mood in the car instantly dropped, the only ones in the Chaos family who didn't seem affected by the question itself was Elly and Eris, but they didn't like that their family was upset. "Well, this ruins a good mood." Eros sighed and rubbed the back of her neck with her hand with her eyes closed. Then looked up at me, "Five months ago, our mother died in childbirth, and while my mother was pregnant we found out my father had cancer and he was given two years….." Eros now was looking at her hands in her lap and I could see the tears dripping on her hands. I saw that the triplets were hugging each other and holding back their tears, and Freyr was holding Freyja and Emmelia, Freyja was silently letting her tears out, Freyr was tearing up, and Emmelia was sobbing into her brother's shirt mumbling "Mommy… Daddy…" Eros continued, "I'm sorry, he was given two years, and we had planned to move to Japan, all eleven of us, so Dad could go to where he always wanted to go in his last year of life… and-and, then Mom… we had already bought the house, so we all moved in March. The move took too much of a toll on Dad." She paused, "He died two weeks later, there was nothing the doctors could do." Eros wiped her eyes, and looked at me with determination, "We are orphans, but I wasn't going to let us be separated in a new country where some of my family couldn't even speak the language. I already worked back in the U.S. so I just continued that here. I was granted sole custody of all of them, I may be young, but I support us, and we've made it by." She told me.

"Wow, I'm so sorry, I had no idea. What do you do?" I asked.

She smiled, "You'll see tonight." She told me making me a bit confused, "Let's just say… I'm in the entertainment industry." She smirked.

"Okay…." I said. After about five minutes everyone was calmed down, the guys had introduced themselves, and we were at the beach.

We all got out, and it was about 2:00. "Are you ready to go swim-swim?" Eros asked her family.

They all responded with, "Yeah!/Yep!/Definitely!" or giggles. I smiled at the cute family moment.

"Let's go!" Eros exclaimed.

Apollon and Balder were full of just as much excitement as her, or she just as much as them. Also, Eros' Butler/Driver person along with another one, were holding three beach bags of theirs. We all walked out onto the sand and set up our spot, well… the butlers set up a large towel, large enough for all of us to be able to sit on it, they also set up a tent like thing to shade us from the sun. While they did that everyone took off their cover ups, and Eros applied sunscreen to her family and herself. She had Freyr and Freyja help with the three youngest while she just let the triplets take care of themselves. I too started to put on sunscreen when Apollon asked, "What are you putting on your precious skin Fairy?"

I blushed a bit at the complement and replied by showing them all the bottle of spray on sunscreen, because they were all interested by this point, "It's sunscreen, it protects me against radiation. I don't know if you guys would need it or not, better safe then sorry though..." I explained then said to myself. "Give me one second." I quickly finished applying it to myself, did a quick wind check by taking my cover up and holding a bit of fabric in the air to see where the wind was blowing, and then looked at them, "Okay, Apollon, since you asked, you get to be first, stand like this." I said, making him stand, back to the wind, arms out, as I was positioning him he looked at me confused but didn't resist, "Now this will probably be cold." I warned, and the first time I sprayed the can he jumped, and back away, touching his back and looking at me like I killed a puppy. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Fairy! Why did you do that?!" He exclaimed.

"Because you could get sunburnt if I don't." I told him, "Now go back." I ordered. He reluctantly did as he was told. I smiled pleasantly, "Thank you." and with a lot of effort I got sunscreen on all the gods. "There." I said, "That wasn't too hard, now was it?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're right Yui-san!" Balder said.

'You were the most difficult…' everyone thought with a sweat drop.

"Hey, we're going to head out to the water." Eros told me.

"Okay, we're coming." I informed.

We headed over to the water, and Freyr had a camera, while Freyja carried Eris and Eros held Elly. Eris and Elly were in matching toddler/baby bikinis, the had flowers on them and were adorable, Elly had a small sun hat on that had a cartoon character on it. They barely got to the edge of the shore before they stopped Freyja went to her ankles, "You guys can go deeper, I'm going to stay her with the younger ones," She told us. "Boys, watch your sister and don't go out past her elbows." Eros commanded the triplets.

"Okay!" They said and headed out.

I watched Eros for a short while, "Is it ready?" Eros asked Freyr.

He was pointing the camera at Elly and Eros, "Yeah," He clicked a button, "It's recording now."

Eros smiled brightly at the camera and showed the camera Elly, "Okay, this is Elizabeth Cameron Chaos, She turned five months old a week ago and today's date is June 15th, 2018, and this is Elly's first trip to the beach! Elly can you say hi to the camera?" Eros asked her. Elly looked up at her and smiled having no concept really of what she said. "Can you say 'Hello'?" She said, then Eros wave at the camera and said, "Hello camera." She then looked down at Elly again and asked, "Can you wave? I know you can, you were doing it alot a few days ago." She said, with this cute little accent, not like baby talk a but sort of adding energy into each word, so that Elly would keep her attention. Elly looked at her hand then at the camera, she raised her hand and opened and closed it, "Ah-bababa-baba-ba." Elly 'said'. "There we go! That's my big girl! She can wave!" Eros praised by bouncing Elly, causing giggles. "Okay well here we go! Elly's first time in the water!" Eros sat in the extremely shallow water and then sat Elly in it. The water didn't completely cover Elly's legs but went about half way up while she was sitting. Elly was completely mesmerized by the water. She splashed and giggled and loved it in general.

I looked at the guys and said, "Want to head further out?" I asked.

"Yes." Thor said. I smiled and nodded we went out until I was shoulder deep. I quickly closed my eyes and held my breath as I dunked my head under, getting my hair wet.

We spent a decent amount of time in the water, when I noticed that Eros had given Elly to Freyr and she had swam out to us, she's a really good swimmer too. I know that a lot of people in America haven't even seen a beach, so I wonder if she had seen one where she's from. She popped her head up and said, "Hey, I have to get ready for work, if you want to find out what I do, stick with my family, you'll get the best seats." She smiled.

"Okay?" I said still wondering what this profession of her's is. She left and went who knows where, about a half-an-hour later Freyr came swimming out to us, all the rest of the Chaos family was now on land.

"Hey, sis said something about you might want to come to her show tonight and to let you know when we were leaving. Well we're leaving. Come or don't I honestly don't care." He told me. 'Harsh' I thought.

"We'll come." I told him, and he simply nodded then headed back to shore.

"I wonder what she does." I said to myself.

"She said she's in the entertainment industry, and Freyr called it a show, so, maybe she'll be a magician while secretly pranking people!" Loki suggested.

"I don't know." I replied, "She doesn't seem like that kind of person."

"I believe you're right Fairy, we'll just have to wait and see!" Apollon said.

"Yeah, I guess so." The children led us to a place on the beach that had walls around it, but you could see a glass stage out above the water and two steel arches meeting each other in the middle and a iron hoop attached to rope, and two normal ropes hung from the junction point, except at the end of the ropes were tied to where one of the steel arches met the ground. "Woah." I said quietly. Freyr and Freyja led us to a V.I.P. line which was sort of long, but they walked right to the front of it and were let in.

When the bouncer was about to cut us off, Freyja said, "They're with us. Friends of Aphrodite." Who's this Aphrodite person? Whoever she is, must be important because the bouncer bowed and apologized as he let us in.

"Dite-Dite is here!? I don't know why she would be though…" Apollon said to himself.

"Who?" I asked them as we walked through this place to a seat in the front row, completely secluded from others.

"The Goddess of love, from where we come from." Hades answered, I nodded in response.

We quieted down as we heard a woman over a loudspeaker, "Welcome all! We would like to thank you for coming and welcome you to Aphrodite's Summer at the Beach concert. We also have a guest singer for us tonight, you know him, you love him, Garret Grey!" The crowd applauded wildly. "Our first song tonight is from The Greatest Showman, 'Rewrite The Stars' and as always, was originally in English but Aphrodite translated it so you can understand it!" The woman said. "Give it up for Aphrodite and Garret Grey!" The curtain rose and I could see Eros standing on the glass stage while a man started singing. As they performed I couldn't believe my eyes or ears, they were doing amazing… Dancing? I don't know but the way they used the ropes was crazy, and Eros' voice, I'm half tempted to ask the guys if they know her because the more I watch her perform the more I honestly question if she's human. The song ended and it was just silence for a moment, the the stage abrupted in applause. As the day turned to night, the pair just continued to wow the crowd. At the end it was 7:00 and the lady at who spoke at the beginning said, "Thank you all again for coming, and remember that you all are very special for Aphrodite rarely does off-ice shows. Aphrodite herself is going to say a few words then we will be at our end. Thank you all!" she said as Eros walked up to the front of the stage.

"Well, today has been fun! I actually made a new friend who didn't know who I was, so that's nice. I got to take my youngest sister to the beach for the first time today too, if my brother and sister could bring her and my second youngest, and the third up here I would be very thankful." She said, Freyr stood up with Elly and Freyja with Eris, Emmelia stood on her own and walked up to the side stairs and handed Eros, Elly and Eris. As Eros walked back she said, "Now why do I bring my family up here you ask? The reason is I wanted to do something with you all real quick that I do with my family. I call it Trivia, Freyr and Freyja, my twelve year old twin siblings call it pop-quiz. Call it what you will. It's pretty much where I give each member of my family, who can answer a question, a question about whatever topic I feel like talking about, then if they get it right, they get a prize. Now, there are thousands of you, so obviously I can go to each and everyone of you, so that is where my siblings come into play. They will choose three of you, and I will choose one, I will ask a question on… mythology, because I met some very interesting people today, and they all have names from mythologies, sort of like my family. So if you get the question right then you will get a signed copy of one of my albums, you can talk to me if you want, and you will get 5 free tickets to one of my shows of your choosing. So just raise your hand if you want to be asked a question." Everyone raised their hand, other then those of us in this section. "Alright, I'll have Elly pick first." She set Eris down and said, "Okay darling, can you point to somewhere?" she asked Elly, giving an example by pointing her finger out and moving it across the audience. Elly sort of repeated Eros' action but went closer to the front, "Okay someone middle front."

Eros' P.O.V.:

I heard sighs of disappointment, I looked at where she was pointing and I noticed a blonde haired man shirtless, raising his hand. "Blondie, right there." I said pointing directly at him he was the only blonde in that area so he pointed to himself and I nodded, "Come on up sir." I told him, he smiled with glee, "Yep, you got choose by a baby, good job." I joked. Once he got up on stage and he was given a mic. I asked, "So what's your name sir?"

"Asahina Tsubaki, miss Aphrodite." I smirked at me and I just smiled back.

"Okay Asahina-san, Are you ready for your question, and no, you can't google the answer." I told him.

"Aw snap." He said with sarcasm while snapping his fingers. "Well, I guess I'm ready." He said

"Okay. Name five Greek gods, and three norse gods." I told him. Simple enough, if you know greek mythology and have seen at least the first Thor movie.

"Oohhh, tough I'd have to say for the Greek, theirs those three top ones right? Um, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades…. Then I can choose any other two for the greek right." he questioned.

"Yep." I answered.

"Okay… Aphrodite," He smirked, "andddd… Hera! Right cause she's the wife of Zeus?" He asked.

"Yep, but anyone who knows anything about Greek mythology knows how loyal he was to Hera…" I said earning oos, Ahhs, and I heard a few Burns in there. "Now only the three norse gods." I told him.

He looked dumbfounded, "Norse?" I sighed.

"Yes, shall I give him a hint?" I asked the audience, some said no but most said yes, "We'll given my loving nature, I'll grant him a hint, have you seen any marvel movies?" I asked, he nodded, "We'll think asgard. That is where the gods live." I told him.

"Hmmmm…. Oh! Thor!" I nodded, "Loki?" I nodded again.

"One more." I told him.

"Odin?" He said I nodded.

"Congratulations you have won!" I told him. I did this with three other people only one other, a woman, won.

Yui's P.O.V.:

After the show the guys, Eros' family, and I went out to meet up with Eros. She saw us and walked over to us with a slouch and her eyes were closed , she opened her eyes and stopped when she got close to us, "So, did you guys enjoy the show?" She asked us.

"Yes, I was unaware that you knew so much about mythology. I recognized your name however didn't know if you knew the meaning." Hades said to Eros. The guys, excluding Takeru and Tsukito, had told me earlier that the names Eros and Eris are the names of a god and goddess from Greece, while Freyr and Freyja are the name of twins in Norse mythology.

"Tsk, yeah… best parents ever, named me after a man. It doesn't bother me when people don't know too much about Greek mythology. Not only that but the god who I am named after, who he is… I mean you Google it and it's not the best thing ever. You know, the Roman name for Eros is Cupid which literally means "Desire" long story short, I don't like my name." She sighed. She perked up, "So, like my stage name. Given you obviously, too are named after someone of mythology and are knowledgeable about it. You should know who my stage name is." She said smiling at Hades.

He nodded, "Yes, however I'm not named after any-" I cut him off. Letting people know that the Gods are just wandering the Earth, may not be the best thing.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "Thing! Right you are not named after anything Hades-san, you are named after someone…" I turned my attention towards Eros and started back up again before Hades had time to respond, "I'm sorry, he's a foreigner, and his Japanese isn't the best." I made an excuse. She looked suspicious.

Eros turned to her siblings and said, "Head to the car, I'll meet you there." They nodded and left after they were out of ear range, Eros turned back to us and said, "Something's off with you… all of you…. Kusanagi-san is a bit more normal but I have (not english) fantastic instincts when it comes to stuff like this, humor me will you?" She said coldly at first but then with a cheery tone. Her mood swings scare me a bit, maybe she's on her period.

"Sure." Apollon said while I was still rationalizing her mood swings.

"Okay so I have a guess that everyone other than Kusanagi-san is not human, I'm going to guess gods, just because of your name, but I could be wrong about that, I'm still trying to completely figure that part out. Final piece of the puzzle, judging by how much I've gotten to know her today and given that I haven't known her that long I could be wrong, but Kusanagi-san doesn't seem like the type of girl to just jump into the type of relationship I'm about to guess, but given that I'm like… 92% certain that you are human, there is a possibility that you predate time and would be open to this type of relationship if you all love her and wouldn't want to give her up but knew that you wouldn't get her to have her at all if you didn't… compromise. Anyway, my guess that you all are in one really big relationship with Kusanagi-san? Am I right. Ha, who am I kidding, I know I'm right! Just by the looks on your faces!" Yes indeed, we all were baffled by how she was able to figure all of that out!

"H-how?" I asked her.

"Like I said, good instincts. I mean, I know that technically my Mom wasn't related to me by blood, and I have no clue who my birth mother is, but I know she didn't love me as much as my Mom did. However, I may have gotten something from my birth mother that helps me with stuff like this." She explained, "Anyway, be who you are or whatever, the kids will understand, my parents and I have raised them with the knowledge that the supernatural exists. We don't belong to any religion but that doesn't mean we don't believe. We just didn't completely believe, you know? Yeah anywho, I should probably be getting back, do you guys want to come to dinner with us? We have a reservation for a whole private room in the restaurant, so I'm sure they could pull in another table and chairs." Eros offered.

We all had, more or less, regained our composure and Thor said, "Yes, thank you for the invitation."

"No problem." She smiled and started walking the way her siblings headed.

I walked a bit behind so I could be next to Dionysus, and I whispered, "Dionysus-san, do you know how she figured that out?"

He looked at her, then looked at me, "I have a theory, but I'd have to go to Olympus to confirm it." He told me, and had that not been a question in tonight's trivia, I wouldn't have known where he was talking about.

"Do you think she's a goddess?" I asked.

He shook his head, "If I'm right, she's a demi-god. Mine and Apollon's niece. If I have her mother right, I'd guess she'd be Athena. But then again if you go off her looks I'd guess Aphrodite. She couldn't be Artemis' because of the who vow of chastity thing. My best guess is Athena. Because while sis is a goddess of wisdom, she is also a looker." He explained.

We arrived at the car right as he finished, "All aboard!" Eros shouted to us.

I smiled, and got in. You know, as I'm getting to know Eros more, I find it hard to believe that she is actually older than me. I mean she looks like it but I don't know, after everyone was in and settled, I asked, "Eros, if you don't mind my asking, how old are you?" I asked.

She looked at me simply and said, "Fifteen."

My eyes widened, "YOU'RE ONLY FIFTEEN!?" She giggled a bit.

"Yeah… people have a tendency to think I'm older than I really am." She smiled.

"Wow, so you're going into…. Your first year of high school?" I asked.

"Okay, so that's where you're wrong, like I've said, I'm from America, and in America, we have five years plus kindergarten of Elementary school, then we have three years of middle, and finally four years of high school. So technically I have already gone to my first year of high school, but I did that when I was twelve, because I skipped the second and fourth grades." She explained, "so I'll be a third year this year, and I didn't go to school in Japan the remainder of the year for last school year, I finished online, but, I will be going to Ushiro High School in Tokyo when school starts back up."

"Hold on, Ushiro High School, that's the high school I go to! And your a third year!? We might end up in the same class!" I exclaimed.

She smiled, "That'd be cool, a small world isn't it?"

I smiled back, "Yeah."

We went to this nice restaurant. Had our dinner, then got back to the hotel, by this time, it was dark out, about 9:45 PM (21:45 Military time) "Thank you for everything, we had a great time!" I told Eros.

"No problem. Have a good night!" She replied and hopped on one elevator with her crew. I waited a short while then pressed for another elevator.


	4. Our Night Of Passion

_**Disclaimer: I does no own Kamigami No Asobi**_

 _ **A.N. So this is the first lemon of this series, I felt really weird writing this one, it is a threesome, and given that this is only the third lemon I've written, and the other two were F/M not M/F/M and I felt awkward writing those two, this was definitely out of my comfort zone, and while I don't know if the others will be one on one, or multi, I still have to get through six of the guys, and have seven nights left in the story. So anyone have any ideas on who should be paired with who, for multi that is. But enough weird talk. Have Fun and Read On!**_

"Well that was nice, wasn't it?" I asked them as the elevator door opened and we walked in.

"Yeah, well it might have been better if we could've had you all to ourselves~~~" Loki said hugging me from behind, pushing the hair out of the way and giving me a kiss to my neck sending shivers down my spine, I unintentionally gasped.

"L-loki-san!? What are you doing?!" I asked him, not really pulling away.

"Do you remember when you went to the restroom when we were at the beach?" Loki asked me.

"Mhmm." I answered as a 'yes' because he's still kissing my neck and if I did anymore I'd moan, and I don't want to do that with all the guys here like this. Balder and Apollon aren't even looking at me right now.

"Well, we discussed something, and due to multiple things, decided I'd get the honor of spending the night with you tonight." I could feel his smirk on my skin. I widened my eyes. Now I pushed back and out of his hold. I looked him in the eyes.

"When did _I_ say you could spend the night in my room?" I asked him.

"We won't do anything you aren't ready for. If you want all we can do is sleep and cuddle." Loki smiled while bending his arms to the side with his palms facing the ceiling.

The elevator door opened and so we all stepped out. I sighed, "Only if you promise you won't take anything too far." I said in a strict voice.

He smirked and nodded, "Anything for you, my lady~" he then bowed dramatically. "I'll get my things for bed then come in your room alright?" He asked. Wow, he'd normally just barg right on in. Maybe he's actually taking this seriously.

"Okay." I told him and then turned to the rest of the guys, "Good night, and have sweet dreams!" She told them.

"Night./goodnight Fairy/Kusanagi Yui/Kusanagi-san/Yui-san/Yui/Weed." The guys said at the same time.

"Guys, you can just call me Yui alright? No need to be so formal." I told them.

"Okay/yes/very well, if it's your wish." Followed my statement.

We all headed off to our selective rooms and I thought for a second, mom _did_ give me that bag, and I _did_ tell her I'd use it. So I put on a slightly more conservative lingerie. I chose the red one, because of Loki's hair. I got out a book that I had brought, got under the covers, and started reading when there was a knock on my door. I got up, put on a robe, and went to open the door. "Hello Loki-san, come in." I told him.

He smirked, got in the room, waited til I closed the door, then leaned down and whispered in my ear, "With _pleasure_." he said in a deep voice then nibbled a my ear slightly.

I gasped and said, "Loki-san!" I meant it to be in protest but it turned out to be more encouragement for him. So he dropped his bag on the floor, held my waist with his one hand, and his other was on the back of my neck. He is currently kissing and nibbling at my neck in way that make my mind go hazy but I want more.

"Yes, _Kitten?"_ He said giving me a pressuring feeling in my stomach area.

"I-I thought you said you wouldn't do anything." I told him, but craning my neck allowing him access, contradictory to my words.

"Do you _really_ want me to stop?" He asked, both of us knowing the unspoken answer to that question. I had him look at me, then ran my hand along his cheek, remembering something I saw in a show once, I blushed but stared at his lips leaning forward making myself look 'undeniably sexy' to him **(ten points to the first person to get the referenced show right)** at the last second I looked him in the eyes and our lips met. His kiss, will was deep, passionate, and full of a fire I didn't know Loki had, it was also gentle and full of love. He gave a nibble to my bottom lip requesting permission, I opened my mouth slightly and his tongue dove in, I didn't have time to suppress the moan coming from me. We release for a quick breath then went back to kissing, I got a bit more courageous and started my adventure into his mouth. I heard a pleasured grunt come from his mouth, I could feel his hands travel down to my butt, he gave my cheeks a light squeeze, and I don't know why, but it elicited another moan from me. I could feel his smirk as he picked me up by the butt causing me to gasp, and given that I didn't feel completely secure, I wrapped my legs around his waist. My gasp also gave us time to part and breath for a second, in this second, I looked into his eyes. What I saw was shocking, and familiar, but not. I hadn't realized it before but Loki had changed into his God form. His golden, lust filled eyes staring at my wide ones.

"L-loki-san!?" I asked making sure it was still him.

"Don't worry, it's still me. And call me Loki." He told me.

I nodded slowly. He kissed me again and started walking to the bedroom, the door was already open, and so he merely walked in. He broke the kiss. Both of us panting now. He laid me on the bed and stood up. Setting his fur thing down and taking off his shirt? If that's what you would call it. He also took off his boot/pant thingy. Now all he was left in was those skin tight boy shorts, and honey are they skin tight, I can _easily_ see his excitement sticking up through them. I bit my lip, blushed and looked away, "Enjoy the show?" He asked in a teasing manner. I simply nodded, as to not be rude and I _was_ being truthful. I just wish those shorts were out of my way. He got on the bed and straddled me, I could feel my wetness starting to pool. I started to tug at his shorts. He held my hands to stop, and gave me a chaste kiss, "Ah-ah-ah. It wouldn't be fair to let you have all the fun now would it?" He asked as her started to untie the ribbon holding my robe together. While doing this he kissed my neck. After getting the ribbon undone, he pushed the robe off my shoulders and arms, tossing it to somewhere else in the room. He looked over me and said, "Oh? And here I was thinking you actually we're refusing in the elevator. But lookie here, you are already dressed." He told me. My lingerie was completely transparent except for two flowers that covered my nipples and the feathers lining the bottom. He pulled the top part off my head and as he looked at my breasts I started to feel insecure. So I went to cover them, but Loki's hands caught mine and pinned them above my head. He looked me in the eyes and said, "No need to feel the need to cover yourself up in front of me, at least for tonight, these…" he trailed off, letting go of my hands to massage my boobs, making a point to make sure I knew what he was talking about, then continued talking, "Are mine." He smirked as I moaned. He kissed my collar bone and left a trail of steamy hot kissed down to my left breast. Loki kissed around my now perky nipple, making me squirm a bit. Finally deciding to give me what I want, ran his tongue across my nipple, consequently causing my voice to hitch and cause me to start moaning a bit louder. "I love the sounds you make for me, Kitten~"

I grabbed his hair as he latched on to my nipple, suckling. "Loki~" I let out in a breathy moan. I started to fondle his hair, and felt his horns. Curious, I started to rub the base of them. I heard him give of a muffled moan. He let go of my nipple with an audible 'Pop'.

I felt him sort of push his head further into my hands, so that I wouldn't stop my caresses. He went down on the other breast, repeating the same actions as last time. He let go and took off my panties. Smelling the wet part for a second with his eyes closed, "Smells delicious, I think I'll have to taste the actually peach!" He told me, kissing my stomach, then right above my virgin curls, he stopped kissing and put my legs over his shoulders as he kissed my folds, I made a very loud moan to this. He started licking up my wetness, that there seemed to be an abundance of. He licked around my clit making me arch my back in response. He proceeded to stick his piping hot tongue in my vagina. He licked up my walls, and stuck one finger, then two in with it, as he started pumping, in, out…. In, out…. In, out… this process continued all the while I felt like I was on cloud nine. I finally reached my peak and let out something that resembled some kind of moan mixed with a scream of pleasure. If I had enough self control, I would have quieted down, because thinking about it know, I don't know if the others could hear us or not; but quite honestly, I could care less. Loki cleaned up my spent womanhood as I caught my breath. He set me down and took of his boyshorts, damn, he's big, how will he fit? "I loved, that sound, lets see if I can get you to make it again, but louder~" Loki smirked.

"C-condom." I managed to get out.

"I don't know if that'll work on me, but we can try if you want." He told me. The thought that the condoms wouldn't work on them because they are gods, never even occurred to me. I nodded anyway.

"Yes." I said, I reached over to the nightstand, opened the drawer and pulled one out.

"How about you put it on, hmmm, Kitten?" He asked. I blushed 50 shades darker.

I nodded none-the-less, "Um… O-okay." I took it out of the package and, being under Loki, I didn't feel like I'd have enough access to his member to put it on him, so I said, "Um, could-could you sit back?" I asked, avoiding eye-contact.

He smirked and sat back, legs spread open so I could have access, I sat up too, on my knees, I began to roll the condom on him and heard him hiss, I pulled my hands back, and noticed he had his eyes closed, but he grabbed one of them and put it back on the tip so I could continue, "It's okay. It felt good." Loki told me, so I continued to put the condom on him.

After I was done I said, "I-It's on…" I told him. He looked at me and crawled so he was back on top of me.

He positioned himself at my entrance and asked, "Ready?" I was about to nod when I heard the door open. I looked at him in alarm. He growled slightly. "I'll go see who it is." He walked out of the bedroom, not putting any clothes on. I heard talking and what sounded like Balder, but I couldn't understand the words they were saying it sounded as if they were speaking in a different language. I got under the covers, to shield myself. Loki popped his head in and said, "Mind if we have someone join our night of passion?" He asked, as if my blush wasn't evident already.

"W-what?" I asked as Balder came in the room; he too, in his god form, but naked, with his excitement clear to view, I turned my head away at lightning speed, "B-Balder-san!" I said.

He came over to my bedside, "Please Yui, drop the honorifics and let me be here with you and Loki, for tonight." He asked me with bright golden eyes filled with hope, lust, and pleading, that I just couldn't say no, and this will definitely make for an interesting first time.

I looked to Loki for his approval, "I'm fine with it if you are." He told me.

"O-Okay, but be gentle, okay?" I asked.

"Definitely." Balder said kissing my lips.

"Could you please, up wear a uh, condom?" I asked, why is this so awkward?

"Anything for you, where are they?" He asked.

I reached over to the nightstand, got one, opened it and asked, "May I?" I asked. Balder smirked and nodded, I rolled it on him. "Done." I said.

"I'll take her back." Balder told Loki.

"Good." Loki responded. Balder got behind me and positioned himself at my ass hole, and Loki positioned himself at my front. "Ready?" Loki asked for a second time.

I nodded, "Yes." I felt double penetration. The pain was so intense it brought me to tears, and they weren't even fully in yet.

"I'm so sorry Yui, only a little further." Balder said from behind.

Loki kissed me and wiped away my tears, and then, my hymen broke, it's a good thing I was kissing Loki because my scream was muffled. I finally felt them stop moving.

"So tight…" Balder said, "Please, tell me when we can start moving." Balder pleaded.

Loki stopped kissing me, the pain slowly turned to pleasure. "Move." I demanded.

They started slow, but it wasn't enough for me, "Faster." Following my command, they began pumping at inhuman speeds, literally, their gods, so sex with them is bound to be godly, right? They gripped my hips and waist so they could hit harder and faster. Our moans were extreme, just as this sensation. It just continued, I've had to have orasmed at least twice already, and then I heard Loki give of a huge grunt and his movements became more ragged. He finally pulled out and move to my right side to lay down. Balder decided to take this as an opportunity, he took a moment to lay me on my hands and knees, ass up in the air. He moved his dick from my ass to my vagina. My moans quieted a bit since Loki left, but they just got louder. I orgasmed another time before he finally lost control and came. He pulled out and laid on left side, we all just took a few minutes to catch our breath.

After a good five minutes, Loki spoke, "That was amazing."

"I agree full heartedly, what about you, Yui?" Balder asked.

I nodded, "It was wonderful, thank you." I responded.

"But I do think that I should tell you," Loki began, "I'm going to guess it's because I'm a god, but my condom broke." He told me I looked at him with shock.

"As did mine." Balder told me.

A wave of worry rushed over me. I started chanting in my mind, 'Please don't let me get pregnant, please don't let me get pregnant, please don't let me get pregnant…..' "Let's just hope nothing happens, I mean the chance is very low of something like that happening anyway right?" I said out loud.

"What are you talking about Yui?" Balder asked.

What, has he never heard of the birds and the bees?, "You know that having sex can lead to getting pregnant, right?" I answered.

His eyes went wide, but then he smiled, "Well if you do get pregnant then that will be the most lucky baby ever!" He told me. I closed my eyes, I am very tired, somehow, in the mix of everything we ended up under the covers.

"Let's just go to sleep for now." I told them. They hummed in agreeance. I turned on my side to face Balder's chest. I felt both of them wrap their arms around me, but I have to say that I don't mind. Tomorrow's a new day, I can't wait!


	5. Embarrassments of Love

_**Disclaimer: I Don't own Kamigami no Asobi**_

 _ **A.N. So, it's been a while I know, and this is going to be an EXTREMELY LoNg chapter, because I didn't realize how much I had written, so it's just going to be a very long chapter. To me it's about 30 pages or so (given that I write my stories on google docs first). Also, when I first started writing the character Eris, I didn't know how much of a language three year olds could speak, and then I met a two year old and realized I probably made Eris WAY too smart for a three year old, but, I don't want to go back and change everything so please, just bear with her. Thank You! Have Fun and Read On!**_

 _ **Morning:**_

I awoke to a feeling of warmth surrounding me. I smiled lightly while blushing remembering last night's events. My eyes fluttered open as I looked up to see Balder sleeping. I did my best to turn my head without moving my body, and found Loki sleeping behind me, the two similarities is they are both holding me and they are both in their godly birthday suits. Given that I moved both men instinctually hugged me tighter. Even if I wanted to get out right now, I couldn't.

Think….. think… I suppose I could always wake them up, but I'd have to do it in a way that they wouldn't mind. So I ran my hand up Balder's chest as he began to stir, blushing while doing so might I add, I reached up to his cheek and reached up to kiss him, his eyes fluttered open and he seemed pleasantly surprised by the manner in which he woke up. "Good Morning, Yui." He smiled at me.

"Good morning Balder, I wanted to get up but…" I turned my eyes towards where he was holding me.

He frowned, "You want me to let go?" He asked.

"Ummm, well, I have to use the restroom, I'm dirty after last night." I explained with a blush when I felt someone moving behind me, and nuzzle my neck.

"Mmmm, but I don't want to move kitten." Loki said.

"B-but the others could be waiting for us." I blushed thinking that they might have heard us last night. Loki sighed, but let me go, and because he did that, Balder let go too. "Thank you." I said, and was about to get up when I realized I was still naked causing me to go crimson. I might be able to blend in with Loki's hair. "U-um, could you….. Could you please look away?" I asked.

"Why? We saw everything last night Yui." Balder told me.

"U-umm…. Okay…" I said and slowly got up stepping over the blonde norse god, going over to the dresser, grabbing clothes and heading to the bathroom. I took a shower and while doing so realized how sore I was. I got out of the shower, dried off, and got dressed into a light blue sundress. I walked out of the bathroom and took note that Loki and Balder were no longer in the room. So I walked out of the bedroom and saw that they weren't here at all. I decided to get my backpack ready and head out the door. I walked over to and entered the elevator, because none of the guys were in the hall, and headed down to the lobby.

I got to the lobby and before I could even take in my surrounding I heard Apollon call, "FAIRY!" He engulfed me in a hug from the side before I could turn to see him. The sudden movement caused pain in my nether regions so in turn I hissed in pain before I could muffle it. Apollon heard me and asked, "Are you okay Fairy? Did I hurt you?" I blushed a bit.

"No Apollon-san, I'm fine." I said making sure that I avoided eye contact, I've always been a pretty terrible liar, my eyes always give me off.

"Fairy, I can tell something's wrong, please tell me, I might be able to help." I blushed a bit further at his comment.

"Apollon-san, really, I'm sure there's nothing you could do." I told him, and I think it's then that he realized.

"Did Loki do something you didn't want last night?" Apollon asked, putting his hands on my shoulders, "Or Balder, I saw them both coming out of your room this morning." Well crap, I might just explode from embarrassment.

"No-nothing that I didn't want… neither of them would do something like that… I-I'm just sore…" This made Apollon blush too, just not as bad as me, "It… It couldn't be helped so don't blame them." I told him.

"Them?" He asked.

"Loki and Balder." I affirmed.

"Together?" He asked bewildered, "But it was your first time wasn't it! They shouldn't have done that to you!" Apollon exclaimed and I put a hand on my forehead trying to hide my embarrassment.

"It's okay…. I-I told them it was okay… Apollon-san… could we please stop talking about this now?" I asked.

Apollon sighed but said, "Okay, if that's what you want, the rest of the group is over there." He told me pointing over to the direction from which he came, and I noticed all of the gods were there. I heard the elevator ding behind me, so I stepped out of the way and turned around, I saw eight people, all of Eros' family, but Eros wasn't there.

"Oh, good morning." I said to them.

"Good morning." Freyr said in a relatively monotone voice, he was pushing a double stroller with Elly and Eris in it.

"Good morning!" Freyja said in a bubbly voice.

"Where is Eros?" I asked.

"Sissy's working on finalizations for the park." Gene told me.

I was confused, "Park?" I asked.

Freyr answered in a his monotone voice(if you have ever seen snow white with the red hair, imagine Freyr's way of speaking as that of Rue, if you haven't seen swwrh then think a slightly more emotion filled version of Tsukito), "She is building a theme park, it opens tomorrow, so she's just making sure that everything's in order." he explained.

"Oooh. Okay…" I said with understanding, "Well, I'm going to go with my group now." I told him.

"Okay, OH! By the way, Big Sis explained everything to the triplets, Freyr and I, but she told all of us what you're friends are!" Freyja said in a chipper tone. I was a little taken back by this.

"So you all know that they are….." I trailed off.

"Gods." Eris said from her place in the stroller. Throwing her hands up and accidentally hitting Elly's foot but, Elly just giggled.

"Well then… Umm…" I said not sure what to say next.

"I have to say that your friend, Loki! He's the absolute coolest! He's like our role model. Sissy used to be, but then she had to get responsible after…." Arthur said. Trailing off with a sad tone.

"We know that she gave up a lot for us. Don't blame her for that." Freyr scolded his younger siblings.

"What do you mean that Eros used to be your role model?" I asked as I noticed the others had came over here.

"Well, she taught us everything we know," Gene began.

"With Mom and Dad having so many children, Sissy just sort of stepped up when we needed a parent figure and they couldn't be there, but she wasn't our parents so she taught us things that a parent wouldn't like how to pull pranks, set rigs, trick people stuff like that." Justin continued.

"But she also taught us who and who not to prank. Sissy used to be really mischievous but the best part is, she would never get caught." Arthur furthered the explanation.

All three said in unison, "So of course she would be our role model." They concluded with bright smiles on their faces.

"Wow, I would never guess that Eros would have been like Loki. It sounds like their styles are a bit different though, because it's obvious when Loki pulls a prank, and he doesn't have the morals I think your sister has." I commented.

"Hey!" Loki said.

"It's true." Thor retorted with an amused smirk.

"By the way guys, Eros told her siblings that you all are gods." I told them.

Dionysus' eyes widened, "That reminds me. Freyr, Freyja, do you know who your sister's birth mother was?"

They looked at him with a confused look, "I'm sorry, we are still trying to learn Japanese completely, I know that certain words can mean other things." Freyja said.

" _Yes, I concur_. Could you please repeat that." Freyr said, I couldn't understand the last word he said but I guessed it meant he agreed.

"Hmm, yeah. Do, you, know, who, your, sister's, birth, mother, was?" Dionysus asked again making sure to put space in between each word.

"Yeah, we heard him right, right?" Freyja asked Freyr, Freyr merely nodded. "Well, as far as I **was** aware, her birth mother was the same as all of ours, Penelope Chaos." Freyja said, and I understood. Eros hadn't told her siblings that their mother wasn't her mother….. "If I may, why would you ask? Did our sister say something?" Freyja asked and Freyr put a hand on her shoulder but continued looking down. His siblings looked at him with curiosity.

"Frey….. Forgive me…." Freyr told his sister.

" _When I was 6 I came down stairs during the middle of the night to get a drink of water and I overheard Mom and Dad arguing and Big Sis crying. I know I didn't like it from the beginning. I don't remember the conversation exactly, but I remember that Mom was pretty much resenting Sis, talking about how if she were her real child she wouldn't disobey her as much. I also remember Dad telling Mom that Sis hadn't known until then. I came in somewhere in the mix of things and Mom and Dad didn't notice me immediately but Sis did. Until then Big Sis had been crying her eyes out, but when she saw me and stopped crying, I think she could sense my distress and put her feelings aside and did her best to protect me. Even though she was only nine. I recall her coming over to me and hugging me, I hugged her back and cried."_ Freyr paused and took a deep breath. I couldn't understand everything he was saying but I got the gist of things and so far this was a pretty sad story. Freyr continued, " _She asked me what I needed and I told her why I had came down. Mom and Dad were still arguing so Sis asked me what I heard, and I told her. I can still remember the pity in her eyes, she had me promise not to tell you guys. I did. After that she got me my water and sent me back to bed, without Mom or Dad ever noticing me."_ Freyr finished.

"Wow… but-but you could've told me, I'm your twin aren't I?" Freyja asked with a look of betrayal and the formation of tears in her eyes now facing Freyr.

"You are… but…. (new language to be revealed shortly) Je suis désolé." Freyr said.

"How many languages do you know? That was French?" Hades said.

"Yes, but… I-I just need to process this…" Freyja said and ran out the front door.

"FREYJA!" Freyr exclaimed. He looked at me, "This is sort of your friend's fault, so here…" He handed me some money and I looked at him weird, "Watch them for me okay? Thanks. Boys, you have our phone numbers, I have to go find Freyja, behave!" Freyr said showing more emotion than I think I've ever seen him give, given I've only known him a few days….

I looked at the guys and then at the children standing in front of me, "So….. what were you guys going to do?" I asked them.

"Try and convince Brother and Sister to take us to this magic shop we saw yesterday driving through town." The triplets said in unison.

I saw Emmy talking to Eris quietly, then she turned to us, "They- they're only saying that, be-because they knew that…. That Freyr and Freyja wouldn't… uh… wouldn't…. _How do I say it in Japanese…. Eris?"_ Emmy paused and looked at her younger sister who seemed to have a better grasp on the language than her elder sister.

"Let them. _Like that."_ The toddler beamed with pride.

" _Right, right…_ Freyr and Freyja wouldn't let them go… I'm sorry… I still don't completely understand." Emmy said.

"Yeah, and Em-Em is shy around new people." Eris said. Are we sure this kid is three? Well her eldest sister did skip two grades so what can I expect.

"Oh." I said.

…

…

…

…

Awkward silence…. "Well what would you two want to do?" I asked the girls.

Emmy seemed reserved but Eris said, "I'd like to go to the park!" Emmy smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I guess…" Arthur began.

"We could…" Gene continued.

"Settle for the park." Justin finished.

"Are you guys okay with that?" I asked the Gods.

"Sure Fairy, these children are cute!" Apollon said.

"You." Emmy said looking at Apollon.

Apollon looked behind him and realized she was talking to him, "Y-yes?" He responded.

"Kusanagi-sama calls you Apollon-san right?" Sama?!(To those who don't know, cause it's taken me years to get the basic understandings of Japanese honorifics, I had no teacher don't make fun of me! Anyway, the honorific sama means to call someone Lord/Master or Lady/Mistress depending on the gender of the person you are talking about, in this case, given that Yui is female, Emmy is pretty much showing that she has high respect for Yui by calling her Lady Kusanagi) I believe everyone was a bit shocked about this.

"U-um yes, that's right." Apollon said.

"Your a Greek god right?" Emmy asked. Apollon nodded, "Are you the god Apollo? Wait, do I have to add an honorific to that?" Emmy sighed, "Japanese is really complicated…. And they say that English is the hardest language to learn…."

"You are right, and yes, when speaking in Japanese it would be good to use the honorific, but I understand that you are still learning so I forgive you." Apollon smiled. Wait a second…

"Apollon, is that not your real name?" I asked.

"Well, haha, funny story actually, I, unlike many gods, when interacting with humans as equals, use the name Apollon, but when I am interacting with other gods or humans that worship me, I use the name Apollo, but you can call me whichever you wish Fairy! Apollo is technically my given name." Apollon explained.

"Ah, can I just continue to call you Apollon?" I asked looking down a bit.

"Sure!" Apollon replied, I looked up and smiled back at him.

"So, the park it is?" I asked.

"Yeah!" The triplets cheered, I giggled.

"Well let's go." We walked over to the door, I was pushing the stroller. Takeru, Dionysus, and Tsukito were walking up by me, with the stroller. The Norse seeming to have taken quite a shine to the triplets, walked towards the back with them, and Apollo walked with Emmy, talking to her, telling her a story about how spiders were supposedly made by Athena… Not going to question it, I'm just going to keep walking. Okay, here's the surprising part, okay? Hades, Hades, who pushes everyone away Hades, was holding Elly and **smiling!** I asked him about his curse when he asked to carry her because she was crying, and he said that even though the spirits that enter the underworld hate him, the one exception to who his curse effects is young children, more specifically babies. He was able to get her to stop crying and they seem happy so I guess all's well that ends well right? "Takeru…. Do you want to hold Eris?" I asked Takeru because I had noticed that he had kept looking at Eris.

He put one hand on his neck, "Tsk, She's been asking me to hold her so I won't deny her." He said looking away, then turned to Eris and with such caution, picked her up out of the stroller and smiled at her, "So you were telling me about that dream you had, about the giant fish balloon?" He asked.

"Yeah! It was really scary, at first it was only the baby giant fish balloon and it was really big, but then the mommy came and it was even bigger!" Eris exclaimed. "But then Mommy Sissy, Big Brother, and Big Sissy-" Eris was cut off by Tsukito.

"May I ask who this, 'Mommy Sissy' character is?" He asked with his notebook out ready to write.

Eris turned her head in curiosity as if we should all just know this, "Eros." My eyes widened in realization, I suppose it sort of would make sense but given that their mother has only been dead for a few months you'd think that she'd just call Eros 'Sissy' or something, but I guess it's possible, because Eris is so young that she merged the two, her mother and Eros, into one person and thats why she calls her that.

"Affirmative, Kusanagi Yui, is it customary for humans to call their eldest siblings names such as 'Mommy Sissy' or 'Daddy Brother'?" Tsukito asked I looked at Eris with empathy.

"No. I think that because Eris is so little she may have not realized that her mother and sister are two different people. So she merged the two names. It's a little sad actually." I said tearing up. Eris reached up her hand to my face and so Takeru lifted her closer.

"Don't cry Kusanagi-san." She said. As she tried to wipe away the tears that hadn't fallen yet.

I smiled at her, she reached her little arms out to me, obviously wanting to be held by me, so I took her, "Dionysus, could you please push the stroller?" I asked and he nodded.

"No problem." He smiled at me, and took over, "Hey, when we get settled at the park, is it okay if I take off, I want to go check at Olympus to see if I can find out anymore about Eros. It shouldn't take more than half a day, and that's exaggerating." Dionysus explained.

"Of course! You don't need to ask my permission, haha. But I do want to say thank you for taking the effort to get this information." I responded.

"You're welcome." He said and leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, just a chaste little thing but conveyed so much feeling, causing me to heat up, both in my face and… other areas.

We arrived at the park and Dionysus went into the woods. Emmy went off to play with her elder brothers on the jungle-gym Eris wanted to try to make as many friends as possible, so she was in the sandbox. As for Elly, she was just sleeping in the stroller, I had the covering over her so that she wouldn't overheat, "They're really cute, aren't they?" I said to the gods who were sitting next/across from me at the picnic table we were situated at. I continued to look at the children playing and smiled.

"Yeah! Hey Fairy, do you want to have any children?" Apollon asked me, causing me to blush to the extreme and my head spun to face him.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Yes, do you want to have children, I know that not all mortal women want children this day in age." He vaguely clarified.

I looked at the others for help but they were all looking at me the same way Apollo was, "W-well, eventually, yes, but that's going to be much later! I don't know when exactly but I'm still in High School, barely 17! Now is no time to be having a baby!" I exclaimed flustered.

"I understand Fairy, I've had a few children in my lifetime and I assure you that having a baby will brighten your life." Apollon said.

I blinked, "You're a father?" I stated in a questioning manner.

"Was. All my children now live in the underworld." He said.

" _Well that went from 1 to 100 real quick._ " A little voice said behind me. I looked and saw Emmy laying down in the grass next to me.

"Ahem, Emmy, how long have you been there?" I asked.

She closed her eyes, probably trying to think of how to say what she wanted to in Japanese, when she smiled an innocent smile, sat up, and said, "One second." She went over to the diaper bag and got out a book, rather big for her age. Emmy walked back over to us and opened the book, while looking through it, I read the title as ' _HEROES, GODS, AND MONSTERS OF THE GREEK MYTHS by Bernard Evslin'_ I heard Emmy mumble, " _I know it's in here somewhere…"_ Then suddenly, Emmy put the book down right in front of her at the end of the table and stood near me. " _Ha! Found it, page 40!"_ She spoke first in English, then Japanese, "I learned most of my Japanese with this book. See right here?" she asked me and pointed to the chapter title, I nodded, "It says 'Sons of Apollo' I thought there was a different section in here about a certain one, which there was, but I couldn't find what I was looking for in that chapter." Emmy explained, I think she knows japanese very well, because she's speaking without flaw now, but I think that she gets in her own head too much.

"Ah, what is this book about?" I asked her.

"It has a lot of Greek myths, see!" She flipped to the table of contents.

"May I see that?" Apollon asked.

Emmy looked at him with suspicion, "Fine, but be really careful with it, it's my favorite." She told him.

"I promise." Apollon told her as she handed him the book, he looked through it giggling a bit.

"Do you understand it?" She asked.

" _Yes, I believe we all speak English."_ Apollon replied in English as the rest of the gods nodded.

Emmy sighed, "So I've been talking in Japanese for nothing?" She said with such a cute little pout that I had to hug her.

"It's not for nothing, I only know a little English." I told her. She smiled and hugged me back.

"Thank you, Kusanagi-sama." I smiled and released her.

"Oh, why did you stop playing?" I asked her.

She had an annoyed frown, "Do you have any older brothers?" She asked.

"Yes two." I replied.

"Well, I don't know about yours but mine just keep chasing me and try to get me to be a pawn in pranking others, and if I hadn't gotten over here, I would have ended up being the one pranked. They're the worst." I giggled.

"Yes, I remember one time, my middle brother, Jun. He had a pet tarantula when I think I was about your age, and I _hate_ spiders, he knows it too, so he went running around the shrine chasing me with it. He almost broke a relic, I caught it just in time, but my father saw it and Jun was grounded for two months!" I shared with her.

"Wow, so you know how bad it is." Emmy related.

I nodded my head, "Yep." Emmy sat down when I saw two very large ravens in a tree, "Wow! Those two birds are enormous." I said looking at the two birds that appeared to be looking at us, the gods looked at the birds.

Loki scowled, "Damn him." He growled.

"Now now Loki, I'm sure he's just interested in Yui." Balder calmed, "Hello Hugin, Mugin!" They flew down right in front of me onto the table part of the picnic table, their size caused me to lean back for a moment.

"Whoa!" Emmy said.

"You know these birds?" I asked Balder and Loki.

"Yes, they are my father's two ravens, Hugin and Mugin." Thor informed, "They collect information and report back to him."

"So what information are they after?" I asked, now admiring them.

"We are guessing to find out how you were able to seduce eight gods." Loki whispered in my ear. Causing me to blush remembering last night's… activities.

"L-Loki!" I said in a fluster.

Suddenly the birds took flight into the sky. I am so confused right now. I feel a tug on my shirt and look down to see Eris, "Aunty, why are you so red? Are you sick? I can help, sissy has taken care of me when I'm sick so I can help you, here, let me see if you have a fever." She questioned then climbed into my lap with a little struggle, then Eris put one of her small hands on her forehead and one on mine. This is actually really cute!

"I'm okay, it's just a little hot out here is all." I lied smiling and trying to get her to sit down, which she complied.

"This is what you call hot?" She asks in a slightly surprised/ slightly mocking tone of voice.

"Um, yes, why?" I responded.

"Well it's just that this is a little cool to me, it can get really hot in Florida, we don't really have _seasons_ just Summer, cool summer, really cold summer and slightly warmer summer."slightly warmer than cool summer. I've never seen snow, none of us have, except Mommy Sissy when she was a baby, she went up to Kentucky where half of our family lives and she got to see snow, but she says that she was so little that she doesn't remember it. Thinking about that now, that's probably a good thing, because how this is just _cool_ to me, it probably cold to Mommy Sissy, and she _hates_ the cold." Eris explained.

We stayed at the park for about thirty minutes until I decided to call Freyr and ask if we should bring the children back to the hotel. "Yes, please, if you could bring them up to the penthouse?" He asked, "and I'm sorry for dropping them on you like that." He apologized.

"It's okay, just give us about five to ten minutes." I told him.

"Alright, take your time." He assured.

"Okay, bye." I bid adieu.

"Bye." Freyr hung up.

"Okay, time to go back!" I told everyone in our merry little group.

"Okay." The children responded.

"Awwww…." Loki responded.

"What is it Lo-" Then I noticed where his eyes were pointed. Looking down my shirt, the god damn perv. I smacked his arm, he leaned in and whispered, "nothing I haven't seen before." He said in a seductive voice.

I stood up quickly and said, "Let's go!" The other gods looked at me a little funny, we began to walk back in a similar structure to before, however now it was just me and Apollon in the front and the others were in the back talking with the children.

"Fairy?" Apollon grabbed my attention in a questioning manner.

"Yes, Apollon-san?" I asked.

"Would you…. Decline me if… I requested to spend tonight with you in your room?" He asked with a straight face and barely a hint of a blush.

"Umm, no, no I would not decline." I told him.

"Great! I'll make sure you won't forget it!" He said causing me to blush.

"Thank you." I said as he wrapped an arm around my waist. At first I was startled but then leaned onto his shoulder, I felt an intimidating presence behind my so I looked back and saw Balder, Takeru, and Loki glaring at Apollon and when I sighed they noticed and stopped. I didn't say anything for the children's sake. I just went back to leaning on Apollon's shoulder. We arrived in about 7-8 minutes, I'm not a human clock so I can't be certain but I have a hunch.

We all entered the now crowded elevator. We reached the top floor, aka the 11th floor and I went to the one and only door on the floor and knocked. About ten seconds passed before Freyja answered, "Hey, sorry about all this, come in." She said stepping aside to let us in.

"It's no problem." I told her, "where should I put this?"I asked gesturing to the stroller.

"Over there, thank you." Freyr said, suddenly appearing next to his sister.

" _Creep."_ Freyja said to Freyr.

" _Nerd."_ Freyr came back.

" _Ice Princess."_ -Freyja

" _Flame Brain."_ -Freyr

" _Snow Pixie."_ Freyja growled.

"Tsk, whatever, sorry about that." Freyr said.

"It's okay." I suddenly heard a phone ringing.

"Maggie, answer the phone." Freyr called out.

"Answering the phone." A feminine but slightly robotic voice came through the speaker system.

" _Freyr?"_ I recognized Eros' voice but it seemed rather distressed.

" _Yeah?"_ He said in a questioning manner.

" _I've ran into a carfinkle, I finished up early and I was on my way back when I heard crying in an alleyway, right?"_ She said.

" _Okay, and?"_ Freyja said.

" _Hey Frey-Frey, and so I looked for the source, obviously~ and I saw a mother Husky with two pups guarding a baby girl."_ She explained and I gasped, " _so, oh hey, was that Kusanagi?"_ She asked getting side tracked.

" _Hello."_ I said.

"Oh hi, welcome, I guess, I'll continue in Japanese so you can understand this too. So I found this baby girl being guarded by a mama husky with two puppies in an alleyway. So I take the baby, the Husky and the puppies to the police station and I find I spoke with the police, there had apparently been a cereal killer on the loose and she was known to have just given birth, they ran the DNA and matched it with the killers, who they had apprehended by the way and found out that it was indeed her's. I talked to the police and explained our situation, long story short, I'm bringing her home, she's not much more than a few days old and we have to give her proper antibiotics but I couldn't just leave her. Oh, I named her Eveline, since the mother handed over her rights and told me to name her like she was giving me a goldfish. Oh! And I'm bringing home the Husky, and the two puppies, the mama I black and white and I still need a name for her, but she has one completely black girl puppy except for a white spot on her forehead who I've named Yin and a pure white with a black spot on his head male puppy who I named Yang. Fewwwww- that was a mouthful!" Eros explained.

"Wow, your very kind to take them in with everything that you've already got going on Ms. Chaos." Balder said.

"Thank you, oh! I'm here now I'll be right up! Bye!" She said with bounteous energy.

Two minutes, the door was opening and Eros had a sling around her front obvious that that was where Eveline was being held. And three leashes in one hand. She closed the door behind her and called her siblings into the room, "Okay so did you all hear everything over the speaker?" She asked.

"Yeah." They said.

"Well in that case, here's your new baby sister, be careful with her, she is still very weak. Other than that, you can go play with the new doggies, I'm going to go…. Help Eveline, I'm going to call her Eve though. Anyway, please don't come in the room." Eros waited for her siblings to leave the living room of the penthouse, then looked to us and continued, "And as for those of you not a part of my family…. You might understand why or how I can do this…. so please… follow me." Eros said with a seriousness and solemness in her voice. The gods and I gave her a weird look but followed her into a bedroom where she closed the door behind us and locked it, "Please never tell my siblings of this. Every time I do this, I can always manage to play it off somehow." She told us.

"Okay?" Apollon agreed.

Eros touched her right eye and pulled out a contact lense, I looked at her and saw it was completely grey, the eye of the blind. However as I looked at her I felt refreshed yet at the same time, a little intimidated in a similar way I was with Zeus and the Guys in their God forms. I gasped at her eye in any casel and said, "Oh my God! You're blind?" I asked, disregarding the giggles from some of the slightly more immature gods.

Eros closed her eyes and nodded slight slightly, when she opened her eyes again she said, "Only in my right eye though. And you know how you are feeling right now? Healed or something, maybe a little intimidated? That's what has happened since I was a baby. I had to keep my eye covered, when I was old enough, I don't even remember when nno one feels less than me. Whatever the fuck I am." She then lit up a bit, "and I'm allowed to swear right now because she's only a few days old and won't retain anything!" ow, but I've had this contact for such a long time, because if I keep it covered no one feels less than me, and weird things don't happen." Eros said, I watched her walk over to Eve and look down at her, she had started to get a bit fussy so Eros picked her up and shushed her, "I can also normally tell when someone is critically sick or injured, I can't… I can't heal some… cancer is beyond my abilities…." she paused, I'm sure she was thing of her father, "but I can heal most." She said.

"How?" I asked.

She gave a light chuckle, and took her eyes off the baby in her arms, "That's what I'd like to know, I told you I didn't think my biological mother was human." She looked back down at the baby and coaxed Eve into opening her eyes, a light shade of blue started to glow between the two. Eros' hair turned a beautiful pure white while a stream of tears started to run from Eros' right eye, "My dear, you've been through so much, you're safe now. Your fight is not over." Eve started giggling when the light settled and Eros went back to normal. Eros put Eve down in the crib. Grabbed a nearby tissue and put her contact back in. All senses from before were gone. "I'm sorry about that." She said with a smile. She turned serious again, "But now, do any of you know what's wrong with me?" The gods had a look of reservation and I sighed.

"My friend, Dionysus has a theory, he's gone to confirm it but won't be back until later." I told her.

Eros had a look of hope, "But a theory is a theory and that's better than nothing! Thank you!" Eros said and clasped my hands in between hers, "Oh! I don't mean to keep you, sorry." She said.

"It's alright though I figure we should go now." I told her.

"Okay, bye, have fun." She responded.

"Alright, bye." I said, "Let's go." I told the guys.

"Okay, bye/Farewell/Goodbye." The gods responded.

We walked out and went to the elevator. Almost immediately after the doors closed Takeru remarked, "Oh my sister! Finally! Anyway what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Uh, well how about we get something to eat?" I suggested.

"Hmmm, that sounds nice. What are you in the mood for?" Balder asked.

I thought about it for a moment, "How about… surf and turf?" I suggested.

Balder, along with all the others gave me a confused look. Balder put his hand on my shoulder and said in a manner that made me think of how he would correct a small child, "Em, Yui, I asked what you would like to eat, not what you would like to do. However if you would like to go surfing later I'm sure-fire" I cut him off laughing, by this time we were heading out of the elevator.

"I'm sorry, no." I composed myself, "Surf and turf is a type of dish containing both land meats and seafood." Balder's eyes lit up at the word 'meat' and Takeru got interested at seafood. "I wonder if I offended Takeru with that, I mean, his domain is the sea and so I wonder if he'd be okay eating fish." Little did I know, albeit quitely, I just voices my worries aloud.

Takeru blushed and looked away, "Nah, it's fine, I eat fish all the time."

"Great!" I clapped and smiled a bright close-eyed smile. When I opened my eyes Hades and Thor were looking away with blushes on their cheeks, Balder, Apollon and Tsukito were smiling back at me(albeit two were smiling brighter than one) Loki was smirking at me, and Takeru was sort of fake coughing to hide his blush, "I'll just go ask the receptionist if he knows of anywhere good to eat." I told them.

"Okay." Was the general consensus.

I walked up to the receptionist who had his back turned and a cloak on, strange in this weather but maybe it's part of the dress code? I don't know, I won't judge a person based on what they wear at work, "Excuse me. Sir?" I asked getting his attention, but when he turned around and I looked up(because he's definitely a lot taller than me) I saw blue skin and as I looked to his eyes, I was not looking into eyes at all, but an eye, straight dab in the middle of his forehead, bigger than any human eye.

"Yes?" He asked in a deep, chilling voice. This reminded me of Eros, but it was different. I felt intimidated by Eros but I also felt a sense of supreme safety. With this thing, I felt like I was going to die.

"P-Pardon me, I'm sorry to have bothered you." I told him and as I went to walk away I caught Apollon's eyes, tender green, human eyes. Those eyes that filled with worry when they caught sight of the fear in mine.

Apollon appeared to be alerting the others when the receptionist said, "It is quite alright, what did you need? It'd be rude to leave now." It claimed in with a tone that lays somewhere between taunting and correcting in a deep scary voice.

While I knew it probably wasn't the best thing to do, because this thing obviously wasn't human, I turned around and apologized, "I'm sorry, you are correct that was impolite of me." I said in the calmest voice I could muster. Lucky for me, by this time, the guys have made it over and we're standing in front of me, creating a shield between the inhuman and I **(haha? Shield… inhuman…).**

"Cyclops." Hades who was right next to me and Apollo who was at the front of everyone, closest to the 'Cyclops'.

"And that is?" I asked in a whisper to Hades.

"Beings from Greece, they often work for Hephaestus and are sometimes sons of my brother. However, they almost always have a killing temper." Hades whispered back, I have a feeling that was one of his puns...

My eyes went wide, "Lord Zeus!?"

"No, my other brother, Poseidon." He responded.

"Oh." I said.

Apollon had said during mine and Hades conversation, "On what business did you come here?"

"Lord Apollo, please, I have just come here as…. A scout of sorts. For my father." He replied.

"So you are here to see if Yui is worthy of us?" Hades spoke up.

"Yes, but there is more to my task. However, I have been asked to keep that….. Confidencial." The cyclops said, smirking like the cheshire cat.

"Very well, just know that we will not hesitate to execute you if you are to harm Yui in any way, that includes emotionally." Apollon told the cyclops.

"No harm that shall come to the girl shall be by my hands, Lord." The cyclops responded.

"Okay, let's go." Apollon said, I nodded. Apollon put his arm around my neck making my face heat up a bit.

We all walked out and got maybe three blocks before I spoke up, "Ummmm, are we going to talk about everything that's been happening today?" I asked, I could feel tension.

"Hey, there's a nice looking restaurant, how about we go there? Then we can talk?" Balder suggested, pointing to a restaurant that's name was Mother's Den.

"Okay." I agreed, we went in got seated and gave our drinks with the waitress fawning over the guys. I sighed and looked down, and twiddled with my spoon, "So, am I being tested or something? It seems like everytime I turn around today, someon…. Some _thing_ is here to see if I'm good enough for you. We just decided to be together yesterday! I'm still trying to get used to this… dynamic. And don't get me wrong, I love you all, but what is going on, who is it exactly that thinks I'm not good enough for you… You know what… don't even answer that, there's probably only two who might be okay with this, Zeus-sama and Thoth-sama. Who am I kidding, I'm just a mortal. You all are gods. If I want to be accepted by your friends and families, I'm going to have to work for it!" I said slapping the spoon to my hand with determination.

Apollon put his hand on my shoulder, and looked me in the eyes, "Yui, we know you are mortal, but that doesn't change how we feel about you at all. We love you, mortal, goddess, or pegasi, because it's your personality and your determination that we love."

After that, Dionysus came to the table, apparently he had returned, "Yes, Yui, we do love you even if you are mortal, but she's not wrong Apollon, not everyone's going to except her at face value. I just returned from Olympus, and I found out some interesting news, not just about our dear Yui. However, I did talk to Uncle Poseidon and he's not quite ecstatic about us all being Yui's lovers," TIME FREEZE! Hold On! Is that how they see me!? What the freak? I don't exactly like him using that term! My face is burning! I wish I had an ice pack or something! Dionysus looked my way when saying that and while seemed very serious, gave a small smirk at my blushing cheeks, so naturally, I look away, only to see Takeru right next to me, looking down my shirt, and then up at my eyes. I can't fucking get away can I?! He grinned a little seeing my dark blush. "He will probably be the most difficult to convince, but Father told me he would take care of him if he got too far out of line. Father was okay for the most part, he just doesn't know about Apollon. So, he has requested that Yui go to Olympus for a…." He grinned, "talk. He wants all of us to be there, even you, uncle." He looked at Hades, who was wide eyed.

I looked at him, blush gone, "What does he want to talk about, do you know?"

"I do know, but I think it's best that we wait until we are there. Father is going to have some other… guests attending. But due to the importance of this meeting, we are going to have to be there tonight. The thing is, some people there also want to talk to Chaos. I think that uncle sent a cyclops to retrieve her though. So, let's eat then, get on the road, or… I think the more proper term would be take to the skies." What? Why doesn't he tell me what's going on? I really want to know now.

"Okay, just, it's not bad is it?" I asked.

"No, it's not bad at all." That settled a lot of my nerves, but not all of them, I nodded and looked over the menu. The waitress had just left when I realized we probably wouldn't be flying by plane.

"Wait, how I be getting to Olympus, I mean, you all can fly, but I…" I trailed off.

"Yes, well…" Takeru started.

"Isn't it obvious?" Loki asked twirling his red hair.

"I'm going to carry you." Everyone said at the same time.

I sighed, "That's what I was afraid of." You see, I have a fear of falling from high places, I've rode on Apollon's pegasus before, but I felt secured then because I could hold onto Apollon, and Takeru and Apollon have carried me before while flying, but once, I had just almost died and wasn't thinking about it, the second time, Balder was in trouble and I wasn't thinking about my fear.

"Why?" Loki asked.

I sighed and said, "I have a childish fear of falling, it's sort of like a fear of heights but different, I can be on a super high drop tower and not be afraid at all, but that's because I feel secured, and I know that I won't fall and die. Now, if I'm at the top of the bleachers and can't hold onto anything, then I'm terrified, unless someone manages to distract me." I explained (Author here, I know this fear well, I have it, and yes, I feel very stupid that I have it.)

"So Loki is out." Takeru said.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean~!? I would take very good care of our kitten. Just like I did last night~" He said and not only did I blush, but I had been collecting everyone's straw wrappers and rolling them up in a big wad, so, I chucked it at him. Straight in the face. My family does this to each other a lot, so I have great aim with them, "HEY! Kitten! I didn't know that you had a fun side, other than in the be-"

"Shut it." I said with a death glare. Loki's eyes went big and he through up his hands shocked that I'd say something like that.

"Yui-san, what is he talking about." Tsukito asked. I cleared my throat and blushed, Balder, and Apollon both blushed as well. Takeru growled. Thor just sat there, arms crossed. Hades' eyes narrowed, and Dionysus gave a verbal response.

"Oh, I see, I wish I had been the first however I can't say I didn't expect this to happen, this makes thing easier for later, just know that I will claim you as well sometime this week, my dear Yui." Dionysus said, making me go crimson, I was just staring intently at the table, hand on my forehead, covering my eyes.

"I'm going to go use the restroom!" I said standing up abruptly, grabbing my backpack, and going to the bathroom. When I got in, I went to the sink and started splashing water on my face, dried it, and just stood, leaning on a wall for a minute when I started to talk to myself, making sure there was no one else present in the room, "I just wish that they wouldn't be so blunt with me, sure, I had… sex with Balder and Loki, and I liked it but… for them to so openly talk about it like that? It was my first time for Pete's sake!" I sighed, "Calm down Yui, they didn't have any ill will in it, they all love you and they just… want to have sex with you too. They may be gods, but that doesn't mean that they don't have needs. And they are gods so I guess it's like with a girl with her period, when she first gets it, she doesn't really want to talk about it with anyone, then slowly she'll talk to other people about it until it's just a fact of life and she doesn't really care who knows. It's a time thing, the longer you're around, the more comfortable you get with a subject, and the guys are thousands of years old, so of course they'd be comfortable with the subject… just, breath." I took a deep breath then let it out, "Okay, now let me ask myself this, do I want to have…. Sex with all of them? Yes. At the same time? Absolutely not. A few a time? Apparently, so long as it doesn't hurt as much as last night. What should I do to prepare for it? Hmmmm…. I think that Eros had once said that I could call her even if it was for sex advice. She had given me her number at some point too. Apparently she's a virgin, but she's had to give a lot of advice to older friends, so she might be able to help…" I got out my phone while saying, "Consulting a 15 year old for sex advice, what have I come to?" I dialed her number…

Ring… Ring….. Ring… Ring, "Hello?" She answered.

"Hi, Eros-san?" I said.

"Oh! Yui-san! Hi! Whats up?" She asked.

"Hi, okay, so I am wondering if anyone has maybe shown up….." I asked remembering what Dionysus had said about the cyclops.

"Oh yeah! Grissily, he's right here, we are on our way to Olympus now." She told me.

"Oh, Dionysus told me he would bring you there, did he tell you why?" I questioned.

"No, he said I'll find out when we get there. I'm actually in a what-cha-mi-call-it? A chariot! But it's flying, so it's weird, I'm not even falling out of it and we are going suuuuuper fast." She responded.

"Ah, well, you see, this isn't the only reason I called, you had once said… I could call you for…. Advice." I said.

"Ohhhhh, thatttt advicceeeee hehehe, I knew it was only a matter of time." The next thing I heard was a little muffled but I could make it out, " _Cover the little one's ears._ " She turned her attention back to me, "Okayyyy so, what's your problem?" She asked. So I told her about all that's happened recently, including my threesome, when I finished I told her how I love them but I'm inexperienced and don't want it to hurt so bad.

"Okay, so, first thing, you did two for the first time, that take guts, but at the same time because of that you were set up for extra pain. I take it you know anatomy so you know why you hurt so bad, but now, that you've broke your hymen and they've already stretched you they'll probably go in easier, you might want to try lube, just don't put anything extra into your v-spot until you've gotten used to just one. You got me?" She asked.

"Just one? What does that mean?" I asked.

"You're cute you know that? I knew this stuff when I was like… twelve, but you know, having two dicks in your vagina at once? Don't let that happen until you are used to just the one. Do you have any lingerie?" She asked.

"Yeah I actually have one in my bag, I don't know how it got there, I sure didn't put it there.

"Okay, well wear that under your clothes at all times unless you're in a bathing suit. That way, you are prepared whenever. After we get off the call, put it on." She told me.

"Alright, thank you, I'm not nearly as embarrassed talking to you about this as I do my other friends, I don't know why? But truely, thank you." I expressed my gratitude.

"Any time girl! Oh Wow! Is That Olympus!?" I heard her ask and the ruff voice of the cyclops answered yes, "Wow, okay, I'm going to go, good luck girly!"

"Thank you again, bye!" I told her then hung up. I put my phone away and got out something from my bag I hadn't known how it had even gotten there, but when I was looking through it for my phone I saw a seriously skimpy white lace top for lingerie that didn't have bottoms and was completely see-through. So I went into a stall, put it on under my clothes, then left. I walked out and back to the table, the guys were all looking at me with hungry eyes. "Hello." I said, sitting down.

"So you talked to Eros, we heard." Thor said.

My face lit up, "You guys were listening!? How!"

"Acute hearing, sorry Yui, we could hear everything." Balder informed.

I put my face in my hands, and tears started to form from the embarrassment, "Oh, My, Gosh, I'm such an idiot, I wish I could just crawl away and hide… without being heard. Y-you guys didn't hear what Eros said… did you?" That may explain the looks I was getting.

"Yes, we heard what she said." Takeru said. I felt his hand on my knee trying to travel up under the hem of my sundress.

"Yui, you're not an idiot, thank you for taking our feelings into consideration and I'm sorry for being so blunt with you." Dionysus said and Takeru stopped moving at about mid-thigh area, sending sparks through my body.

"I-its okay." I said. The subject was sort of dropped after that and we ate. As we ate the question of who would carry me came up.

"Well Loki would scare her to death so he's out." Takeru said.

"Would not!" Loki defended, "and I'm not sure if shorty would be much better, she might not feel secure in your arms."

"We could always let her choose." Hades said but no one paid attention, except me.

"I would gladly carry Yui-chan." Balder said.

"I'm sure you would, but I believe the best choice is me."

"We could let Yui choose." Hades said again, and when no one paid mind to him, I spoke up.

"How about we let Hades speak?" I said and they all shut their traps and allowed Hades to take the floor.

"We should let Yui choose, she's the one being carried, she's the only one who knows how secure she would feel safe with." He said.

"Okay, Yui-chan, who do you want?" Balder asked.

"Umm, well, not to be mean or anything, but Dionysus has just come back from there, and it's not like I wouldn't feel safe with anyone else, it's just he's the one who got the information, and besides, I haven't got to spend as much time with him today." I explain, Dionysus smirked.

"It's okay Yui, we understand." Apollon said, placing a delicate hand on my shoulder.

"Alright, then it's decided, I'll take Yui to Olympus." Dionysus said with confidence.

We finished our food, paid, then went to a secluded spot in a near by park to take flight.


	6. Two Down, Seven To Go

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamigami no Asobi**_

 _ **A.N. Heyyyy. So after I posted the last chapter, I was suuppper happy to see that I had some reviews after only a few hours, and, while I didn't fully understand some of them because my translator app confused me, I do want to address someone who I found their review rather humorous, and my initial thoughts to said review.**_

 _ **Penstar1331: When I read your review, I laughed and thought, more like said out loud to myself, "Well, who says Apollon is going to get to get to do her first? Dionysus is carrying her, I'm sure he could bang her on the go!" but I'm sorry that is not going to happen however I do agree with you about Dionysus and my initial thought got me thinking, so, I think you will be highly satisfied with the chapter after this one, which I believe will come out a lot faster than this one did...**_

 _ **To All Readers: Have Fun and Read On!**_

I was currently clinging to Dionysus' neck, closing my eyes, like the world was going to end, because, if he dropped me, my world would. Now, don't get me wrong, I trust him, but, that doesn't dull my nerves much. "Yui, it's okay, I'm not going to drop you." He told me looking down at me. The others were all around us flying as well.

"I-I know…" I responded.

"How much do you know about our mythology?" Dionysus asked, probably trying to distract me from my fear, and it helped a little, I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"I… read a bit about it at the academy, but I don't think I know too much, Emmelia probably knows a lot more than me… and she's six…" I said feeling inferior to a six-year-old.

"Well, do you know who all the gods and goddess are?" He asked, I temporarily forgot how high up I was to think.

"I don't remember all of them, but… there's you, Apollon, Hades, Zeus-sama…. Apollon's sister… I think it was Artemis-sama… ehh, Zeus-sama's wife Hera… Poseidon-sama. I don't think after everything that's happened today I could forget him… but then… there's Athena-sama like Athens…" Dionysus giggled, I gave him a questioning look, "What? Was I wrong?" I asked feeling embarrassed.

"No, no. You're right. Just ehh, don't bring that up in front of uncle Poseidon." He advised.

"Oh right! I remember actually learning that story in school." I told Dionysus, remembering the story of how Athena had given the people an olive tree and Poseidon a fountain or something, and the people decided that Athena's gift was better so they named their city after her.

"Yes, continue about the names." Dionysus said.

"Well, there's Aphrodite-sama… and she's married to…. He-haph- Hephaestus-sama. I remember having to ask Thoth-sama how to pronounce that…. That was… not fun…" I told Dionysus, and well, everyone around us too.

"Why didn't you ask one of us Fairy? We could have helped you!" Apollon asked.

"Because it would be embarrassing, and weird, when I was learning this stuff I still barely knew you guys." I told him, "In fact it was shortly after the entrance ceremony." I informed.

"You could have still asked, while you were there to help us, we could have helped you too." Dionysus refuted, "but there's nothing we can do about it now, continue."

"I can only remember a few more, this book I found had a few interesting stories some including you three, so I remember them. Um, there's Demeter-sama, Persephone-sama." You could practically feel the tension between the three of them, knowing what I was referring to. "Uh, Percy Jackson isn't real, Demeter-sama is one sister of Hera-sama, and I know they have a third sister, I think the name starts with an 'H' but I can't remember and then there's Eros-sama and Eris-sama, I remember those thanks to Eros-san and her family! Just like I know Freyr-sama and Freyja-sama of the Norse!" I saw Balder smile.

"Yes, well, that Percy Jackson definitely isn't real but not everything in it was not true, I mean, why do you think I was at that academy?" Dionysus asked.

"Moral support for Apollon and Hades?" I said, "Besides you're nothing like that Mr. D character, I mean, I'm not too far into the second book but that guy seems like a royal pain in the butt, you're really nice and would never treat people like he does." I defended.

"While that's true, the monsters, like the furies and medusa, those are all real." Dionysus informed me.

"Oh, well, remembering that also reminds me of a few other gods, now, lets see, there were… twelve houses, big three were, Zeus-sama, Hera-sama, and Poseidon-sama… then there were 9 left, Hermes-sama, because that's the house that took him in and Ares-sama because that's the house that he made his enemy." I said.

"Yes, well, in reality, a demi-god, unless granted full godhood, wouldn't be able to defeat a god, much less Ares, he's the god of war, even with the power of Poseidon on their side, only Uncle Hades, Uncle Poseidon himself, or Father could probably defeat him." Dionysus explained.

"Yeah, I had a feeling, but it was a fun action scene to read!" I said, agreeing.

"Do you know any other names?" He asked me.

I shook my head, "No." I told him.

"Okay, well, you have some of the important names, Hestia is the sister you were thinking of. I don't think that there will be anyone there that you didn't name, if there is we can just introduce you." Dionysus told me.

I nodded, "Apollon, what is your sister like?" I asked him, turning my head to face him, then immediately regretting it, because I remembered how high up we were, and how the only thing keeping me from staying safe and falling to my death were Dionysus' arms.

"Well… she's protective and a bit arrogant sometimes, but she always means well, she's nicer to women than men… she's strong and doesn't like to be pushed around. She also… likes girls… she took a vow of chastity, but she still likes to do other things with female company… Ehehe, she'll like you Fairy. Her and I are very close, she was the first one I told about Cassandra. Father favors her, but I don't hold that against her." He told me.

"Wow, that's not nice of Zeus-sama to choose favorites, any children I ever have will not feel like they are any more or less loved than the others." I said.

"Well, that time may come sooner than you thought…" Dionysus said, suddenly stopped flying mid air, looking at me very seriously.

"What do you mean, Dionysus?" I said getting scared by his implications.

"You know that i'm a god of fertility, right?" He asked me.

"Yes?" I said.

"I can tell when someone will soon bear offspring." He told me, "and I've felt it today, but it's growing stronger, you aren't…. Completely fertilized yet…." he told me.

"What do you mean not completely fertilized, and how soon Dionysus? I don't want to be a mother at 17, 18 even!" I told him getting worked up.

"Well, it seems, you're already going to have twins, and you will end up having seven more, in this pregnancy alone." He told me, "but it seems that Loki-san and Balder-san were the ones to impregnate you, and because they are gods, your pregnancy is going to work a little different from a normal human- Yui? Yui!? Are you okay!?" I heard him yelling at me, my world was starting to get really dizzy, twins, thats 2, then seven _more_ that's 9 children…. I am going to have nine children, before I graduate high school….

I could see all the gods around me now. I spotted Loki and Balder both in their god forms, it hit me, eight children, and apparently the two I'm already pregnant with will have two different fathers, there are six other gods… seven other children to go… that's when I lost it and just as tears were falling from my eyes, I passed out, but I could still hear what was going on around me.

"Look at what you did! You made her pass out! You could have put it more delicately!" I heard Takeru yell.

"Yes, well, I felt that she had a right to know." Dionysus said, "I didn't even get to tell her everything, let's get moving and I'll explain on the way." I guess we started moving because Dionysus continued, "She is still going to have sex with the remainder of us, and by doing that she will become impregnated with each of our children, I wanted to tell her that this isn't like a human pregnancy, when becoming pregnant from a god, the egg continues to stay able to be fertilized for a week while the already fertilized eggs continue to grow at the rate of a normal human pregnancy, a little something Aphrodite did a little while back while playing around when she was drunk and forgot how to rewrite it, but it came in handy in that war where we needed more demigods, surely you all remember that." I listened, what war? All I heard a consensus of yeahs or yes' from the gods, "anyway, not only that but she did something else, she somehow made it to where, if a female mortal was to be impregnated by a male god, the time of her pregnancy would be reduced to a third of what it's original human value would be, and know that the more babies, the more likely a normal human mother would be to give birth earlier, with eight… I fear that Yui will only be pregnant for about 2 and ½ months. I'd have to say that her hormones are already kicking in if today was any indication, and mothers to demi-gods have a _lot_ worse hormones, remember to be patient with her," two months…. Two and a half… that's how long I have to figure this out, get a job, prepare to become a mother, tell my parents, figure out how to handle all of this, surely my parents wouldn't want an out of wedlock child, much less nine of them, fathered by gods or not. My parents… would they disown me? Send me out on the streets with nothing?

I started to blink and open my eyes but all I could see for miles was darkness. I looked around, seemingly able to stand now. I saw a little blue light, it's not the white light people talk about when you're about to die, so I decided, why not follow it? It might be my way out of here. I started walking closer and closer to the point I could make out a large old looking, but modernized, cottage in a snowy field, when the ground materialized out from under me. I screamed, but before I could crash, some force seemed to allow me to float gently down to the ground, I sighed in relief as my feet touched the ground. I looked up and although it looked cold and I was in nothing more than a t-shirt and shorts, I felt enveloped with warmth, both physically and mentally, this place had a very homey feel to it. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I little boy, couldn't have been more than two or three, with red hair and the smallest signs of horns on his head came running towards me completely naked. He hadn't seemed to notice me.

"Asmund! Get back her right now!" I heard a female voice yell, guessing that the woman was trying to catch the child.

When the child got close enough, I caught him and pick him up, "Why hello young sir, it sounds like someone is looking for you." The child just giggled tremendously and wiggled in my arms like I was ticking him.

"Mommy! How you get out so quick!?" He asked then looked down at my stomach and back up at my face as if something was wrong, "Mama? What happen to babies?" He asked touching my stomach like something should be their. Why is he calling me his mother?

I saw a young woman with purple hair that faded to bright blond coming running from around a corner in from the cottage, "Asmund! Would you stop running off when I'm trying to give you a-" she paused when she saw me, "bath." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry, he seemed like you were looking for him and I saw he wasn't wearing any clothes, I figure he'd be rather cold, and he should get back to his family." I said walking over to her, she seemed to be off in a daze though, not like anything I had just said registered. I now took short notice that she too was in a t-shirt, although a little wet, and shorts, with no shoes. Am I just imagining that this place looks freaking freezing!? "Here." I said trying to hand the young boy whose name seemed to be Asmund, to her, but he just clenched to my shirt.

"No go with sissy. Bad bath." He told me.

"Well, I believe if it is your sister's will to give you a bath, you should abide by such, she is older than you and you should listen to her, I'm sure she knows what a pain bath's can be, I don't like them much myself, but they still help you to be clean, and if you're clean then you're healthy, and if you're healthy then you can do fun stuff. Isn't that what you want?" I asked him, trying to reason with the child.

While the woman seemed to still be dazed, she didn't respond when I tried to hand her the little boy either, but something that I said must have struck something with her because she said, "Wow, it's really you, I thought they were crazy. I'm sorry, come in, come in. I know you're probably not cold but I should probably get my parents." She said leading me to the cottage door, talking as if she knew me, or more like knew _of_ me. She made no effort to take the little boy from me either. As we walked through the front door, I saw a living room to my right filled with a tone of childrens toys for all ages, two desks, an enormous couch and a TV, the room itself was huge too, but that's not what surprised me what Loki, Thor, and Apollon and Hades sitting down on the floor with 7 children, two looked about Asmund's age, three about 7, and two around 10.

They hadn't looked my way yet, but Apollon asked the woman, "Did you catch him Aelle?" He asked.

"No, I didn't, she did." She said in an airy tone, that made all of the people in the room turn to me.

"Yui!?" the guys said, the five younger ones ran towards me and hugged me.

"Mommy!" They yelled in unison, then a little girl, one of the three year-olds, with blonde hair and blue eyes said, "We thought you were in the kitchen!?" She told me.

"Wha-what? I'm no one's mother!" Then I remembered and looked down, "Not yet at least."

"You're so funny mommy! Of course you're our mommy!" one of the seven-year olds, a boy with wine-red hair, and brown eyes said laughing like it was the most obvious things in the world.

I looked at Apollon terrified, he just laughed, after the look of shock washed off his face, "Children, back away, you don't want to suffocate her." He said with a smile, looking exactly the same as he did when I just left, but there was something different, a new light to his eyes. The children did the as they were asked and backed away.

The girl, Aelle, now took Asmund from me and said, "I'll let you guys talk, we all know how much she needs it." She turned to leave but then turned back and said, "Just know, when the time comes, you are the best mother any of us could ask for." My head was spinning.

"Apollon, Hades, Loki, what's going on! Where am I?! What's going on, last thing I remember, Dionysus was talking to you guys about the pregnancy, and I couldn't say anything because I was passed out." I paused, "Then I come to and I'm being called Mommy by fifty million children!" I exclaimed.

Thor chuckled. Thor. Emotion? Wow, "Follow us, we will explain everything." He said with a smile, I'm dumbfounded, but as they start moving through this house, down one hallway, turn to another, through an archway, and into a kitchen that was connected to another living room, with the rest of the gods, but what shocked me beyond belief was seeing myself, in the kitchen, obviously far along in a pregnancy. She, or I looked up and her eyes widened, "Ah, I see, you've finally came."

"What?" I asked. She turned off a burner on a stove then gestured to seats at a table not very far away, I looked at Apollon, and when he nodded, I proceeded.

"I know how confused you are right now, and how shocked you are, trust me, I went through the _same_ thing back when I first found out about my first pregnancy." She said, I gave her a questioning look, and she smiled, "I'm you, well, a future you. It's been… well I'll just say a while you'll know when you get here yourself, but let's just say, that the two that you're already pregnant with are lending you their power, pretty much saying that everything will be okay, Lumos! Equility! Can you come in here please!" She said calling out to someone, "They loved us very much, and you will get through this, I can't tell you everything but I can introduce you to all of our children, though I can't remember how the younger ones reacted I-" She was cut off by two girls flying in nudging each other, one in white and gold, the other in red and black, "Ah, well, good timing, Lumos, Equility, this is the past me, remember the one I told you about."

"OH! That's cool! Yeah, I remember that little adventure! I remember how cool and pretty I thought I would grow up to become!" The red-head with black and gold horns said, everything about her _screamed_ Loki.

"Yeah, and I remember thinking how arrogant you were." The one with white-hair said, "Hey me!" She said looking at my stomach.

"Wazzup me!" The redhead said to my stomach as well, they both looked to be Aelle's age.

"Ummm." I said.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Lumos." The white haired one, obviously Balder's said.

"I'm Equility, but you'll meet me in your time soon enough, I'm sure I wasn't _nearly_ as cool then, but, I was a baby, so I was _totally_ cute to make up for my lack of awesomeness." She smirked.

"So you are… my… daughters?" I asked them.

"Bingo!" Another one said coming in, this was a boy, he looked to be about 14-15, with dark green hair and my eyes, "Hey mom, hey younger mom. I heard a racket coming from the blonde twins, and I figure I could come watch the- Ouch! Why!?" He asked as his two sisters hit him on the head.

"Because you're a jerk Umie." Equility said.

"Ummm, if it's okay with me asking, how many children have you had?" I asked me.

"57, and counting." She smiled like it was the most casual thing in the world, "I know it sounds like a lot now, but really, it's not, when you have them in as big of batches as we do, I've only had seven pregnancies, well… this is my eighth." She said smiling, "I think you're time is running out, but know that you will get through this, and you will be a good mother, just remember to eat, a _lot_. You are feeding enough to get you through two whole baseball teams plus some." She, or I said as they faded away, but as that happened I slowly opened my eyes, blinking multiple times from the bright light. I figure what I just saw wasn't my imagination, it made sense too.

I felt myself still being carried in someone's arms when I saw Dionysus' chest, I smiled and teared up, buried my face on his chest, he looked down and exclaimed, "Yui! Yui's awake!" He alerted the others.

"Yui!" Balder said instantly flying over, everyone came over and were excited to see me awake, and were worried that I might still pass out again, or that I was still really afraid.

I looked at them with a few tears running down my cheeks and a smile, the leaned my head against Dionysus' chest and place a hand on my stomach and said, "Thank you baby girls." Everyone quieted.

"What?" Loki asked. I explained what I saw and they all understood.

"So Equility and Lumos huh? I like those names fine enough." Loki said.

" _Well he better, their our names."_ I heard a voice that sounded oddly like Lumos', just a bit more childish. I looked around and there were no other females.

"Lumos?" I asked calling out her name.

" _And Equility, don't forget about me mommy."_ I heard her say. The guys looked at me like I'd gone insane.

"How can I hear you two, I thought I left?" I said to the voices.

" _Telepathy mommy, you'll be able to do it with all of us. We are talking to you from inside your belly!"_ Lumos said with the utmost happiness. " _You'll be able to turn it off when you invite the others to come join us."_ I blushed.

"You're a baby! You shouldn't be talking like that!" I scolded.

" _Hey, she was just trying to help._ " Equility said.

"I know, thank you." I paused, "Uhhhh, your fathers can't hear us can they?" I asked them.

" _Nu-uh._ " They replied in unison.

"Well, I think I should fill them in, don't you?" I asked.

" _Yeah, they're probably curious and are wondering if they should send you to the funny farm."_ Lumos said.

"That's not very nice, but I agree with you." I turned to address the guys, "I'm sorry, I was just talking to our daughters." I said looking at Loki and Balder as I said 'our daughters'. They both smiled brightly.

"How were you able to speak with them Fairy?" Apollon asked.

"Apparently through some kind of telepathy." I told him, "I'll be able to do it with all of them."

"That's very good that you can do that Yui!" Balder said happily, "Can they hear us?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes. At least I think so." I said aloud.

" _Bingo!"_ Equility said.

" _And we have a winner!"_ Lumos added.

I giggled, "Yes, they can hear you."

"In that case, hello Lumos, Equility, I am your Pappa Balder!" Balder said with an enormous smile on his face.

"Wow, I'm going to be Far. I'll have to teach the squirt how to properly pull pranks!" Loki seems excited, but I don't know how sure I am of letting Equility take after her father, at least after she's old enough to clean up her messes.

" _You're already thinking like a good mother mommy,"_ Lumos said.

" _Yeah but uh, what if I_ _want_ _to pull pranks, seems fun enough!" Equility said happily._

I sighed, "Then I guess we'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it, for now, you aren't even born yet. Lumos, thank you dear."

" _You're welcome mommy_ , _tell Pappa Bal that I say hi and can't wait to meet him!"_ Lumos replied, I smiled.

"What are they saying?" Balder asked.

"Equility is already wanting to follow in Loki's footsteps and Lumos say Hi." I said.

" _Hi, Pappa Bal."_ Lumos corrected.

"Oh, so sorry, she says hi _Pappa Bal._ " I stated with a small giggle.

"I can't wait for Fairy to bear my child!" Apollon exclaimed causing me to blush.

"We're here." I heard Hades say, so I looked forward to see a giant mountain with a cliff that had pillars that looked like women holding up a 'roof'. I looked to Dionysus who looked down at me and smiled.

"Ready?" He asked.

I felt uneasy, "I would if I knew what I was getting ready for."

"Not much longer, my love. Not much longer." I blushed when he called me his 'love' but smiled at the same time.

"Just you wait Fairy, I know that they'll all adore you!" Apollon said with a smile as they landed on the cliff.

Dionysus set me down and helped me get my balance. Once I had, they led me to the wall of the cliff. When nothing happened, Apollon looked to the people-pillars and said, "Come on, let us in."

The statues moved to where they were looking at us, "We're sorry, we just had to get a good look at this mortal." One asked.

"It's so strange, nine other mortals and something else came through the gates with a son of Poseidon earlier, now this." Another said, I clung to Dionysus' arm.

He looked down at me and patted my head, "It's okay, they're harmless, they guard the gate to Olympus."

"Do you mean Eros-san and her family?" I asked.

They looked to each other, "I think that's what she is called right now."

"Right now?" I questioned.

"Yes, but all information will be revealed shortly." They turned back to their original positions, and the wall turned into a wall thick fog with a bright light emanating from the other side.

"Let's go!" Loki said walking through the fog. Thor, Balder, Tsukito, and Hades followed after him.

"Hold our hands if you're scared of falling Fairy." Apollon said holding out his hand, which I took with hesitation, I mean, I should be strong right now, but I figure that it's Apollon and Dionysus, who offered me his hand as well.

"Alright, I'm ready." I said as we walked through the fog, I had to close my eyes because of the blinding light.

"Weed, you can open your eyes now." I heard Takeru say, so I blinked a few times to let my eyes adjust, when they did, I let go of Dionysus' and Apollon's hands and held them to my heart, looking around. The place was beautiful, there was beautiful green grass and amazing arrays of flowers all around me that seemed to glow. I was standing at the end of a quartz sidewalk that had no indication that anyone had ever walked on it, with gold lining it. It was as large as a small street. I could see buildings a few feet in front of me, some looking a bit older, some obviously modern. But the one thing that would catch anyone's eye, is the huge castle at the top of a hill, made of quartz and gold.

"What do you think Fairy?" Apollon asked with a hand on my shoulder.

" _Pretty!"_ Lumos and Equility said in unison causing me to give a short chuckle.

"It's beautiful." I said.

"Hello, Kusanagi. Others." I heard a voice come from a short way in front of us, Thoth.

"Thoth-sama!" I said from shock, he looks so… different, he has wings and his eyes are white.

"Yes, it is good to see you are well, Kusanagi. If you will follow me. All of you." He said turning around and beginning to walk without making sure we were following him. I looked to Balder who just smiled and shrugged. We followed him in silence. We walked through this city and I felt eyes on me, I just got closer to Thor, who just so happened to be the closest one to me.

He must have noticed my tension, because he put his arm around my waist, holding me close to him. After walking like this for about five minutes, and feeling glares on me, we arrived at the golden doors of the palace. "YUI-SAN!" I heard someone call. I saw Eros running towards me, Thor let go of me as Eros tackled me in a hug.

"You could have a bit more reservation Eros." Freyr said in a sigh as he followed her out holding Eve, with Freyja right next to him pushing the stroller with Eris and Elly in it. Elly followed close behind Freyja, but the triplets walked in front of Freyr and Freyja.

"H-Hello Eros-san." I said, hugging her back, "Do you know why you're here yet?" I asked her.

"Nope, the guy you're walking with now told me that I'd have to wait for you to come, then I'd find out." Eros explained.

"Indeed, follow me now." Thoth told us and continued to walk through the doors, Eros took Eve and everyone followed.

"Kusanagi Yui, Eros Chaos." I heard the same voice I heard right before I was taken to the academy.

"Zeus-sama." I replied and bowed as I saw him. He was sitting on a big throne, surrounded by several other thrones that were only slightly smaller.

"Hello Kusanagi, it is nice to see you again, I am hopeful my son followed my orders and didn't tell you why I called you here?" Zeus said, in more of a question format.

I shook my head no, "He didn't tell me anything Lord." I confirmed.

"Good. Chaos, I take it you do not know anything either?" He asked turning his attention to Eros.

Eros straightened her back and lost the humorous look in her eyes, "Em, no si- Lord. I do not know anything, I am completely oblivious to why I am here." She said and bowed in a similar fashion to how I had.

"Very well. As the god students of my academy can see, the major, and some minor gods and goddesses from their mythologies are here. This is because of you, Kusanagi. However, I shall take care of the more minor matter at hand. Chaos." Zeus explained, then turned his attention to Eros, "You, as you know, were not your mother's natural born daughter. What you are unaware of is that you were not that of your father's either. My daughter, Athena, is your mother." He pointed to a woman using his scepter, who has dirty blonde hair and silver eyes, dressed in a warrior's armor, "and you are also the daughter of my brother, Poseidon." as he changed his point to a man with jet black hair and a blue version of what Hades is wearing. Eros looked at Zeus with a questioning look. "One night, when I had a party they both had gotten intoxicated. With children in the room, I don't believe you would wish for me to disclose the rest of the story, so I will leave it at that. You are, by blood, a goddess. However, neither your mother or father wanted you, and I had no knowledge of your birth, so you're mother gave you to the man who raised you claiming he was your father, then left. The hatred between your parents also unfortunately for you, cursed you with the curse of humanity." He paused to read the look on Eros' face, but Eros just kept a perfect poker face, other than holding Justin's hand and holding Emmy to her side, "However, the curse of humanity is double sided, you are the goddess who knows humanity better than any of us, that includes the good." He stopped that sentence and looked to Athena, "Athena, is there anything you'd wish to say?" He asked her.

She looked Eros in the eyes, "It does me nothing to lie, so I will say only the truth when speaking to you." She began, "When you were born I hated you, you were the living product of not only my mistake, but also _his_ child, either of those alone would have allowed hate to fester," she paused, "I have watched you grow up however, and I am quite proud, I have seen that there is no denial that you are my child, or that you are his. Where you get your singing voice from, that is all your own. It is clear from your abilities to retain knowledge and think clearly and quickly under any circumstance that you are my daughter, and…. your swimming abilities and strength in water shows your father's side." She paused again, "I would like to apologize for the loss of those whom you have called mother and father, but with them gone and you along with my father, Lord Zeus, being given this information, you cannot deny your true nature as a goddess, and as such, are to be given a true name. I honestly didn't believe that he would have named you after that child of Aphrodite. In any case, you may retain the surname of Chaos if you wish, but your given name will from now and for eternity, be Divinety. You are not to be called by your past name any longer, anyone who knew you before who calls you by such more than twice will be turned into an arachnid, anyone who dares call you by that name who you have yet to meet, will be turned into the blobfish." Athena said and gave a glance to Poseidon who nodded.

Poseidon began speaking now, "At birth you were given a domain, we do not know what that domain is yet, however I will give an educated guess based on the information presented by Dionysus and say at least one domain has to do with healing. Now that you have been to Olympus your true and full power has been awakened and we will have to wait to find out what comes of that. In the meantime, you are allowed to stay on Olympus or you may return to Earth." He explained and looked like he wanted an answer from her.

"I wish to remain living on Earth, I have too much family and work there to just up and leave." She said with a straight face and spoke loud enough for them to hear her but not any louder. After she spoke, she began glowing, and her contact lense flew off her face, onto the ground and shattered. Her form changed to the same form that shined through when she healed Eve. Just this time Her clothes changed to an extravagant form fitting gown, with nature green and pure white as the base, with blue designs worthy to represent life in itself woven into it. Her hair had turned the same pure white, now reached her ankles, and had beautiful loose curls, her left eye now matched that of all the other gods and goddesses in the room, the golden color, the right eye now was pure white to where you couldn't see any lines, no pupil, no iris, nothing, her skin was also more pale. Her siblings looked at her in aw.

"Sis-" Gene made an attempt to say before his mouth was covered by Emmy. He looked at her confused.

Emmelia raised her hand like she was in class towards Athena, who was a little shocked by this action but indulged the young child, "Yes, little girl?" She asked.

"Are we still allowed to call her," Emmy pointed to Eros or now 'Divinety', "S-I-S-S-Y? Or will we get turned into spiders?" Gene face-palmed. (I swear my brother does this when I say _anything_ , but I'm the _older one!)_

" _Haha, dork, when your younger sister is smarter than you!"_ Equility commented, I bit my tongue.

Athena gave a small giggle, "You may call her Sissy, or Sister, or any of those names so long as she allows, just do not call her Eros." She said seriously, Gene smiled triumphantly.

"Thank you, and it's okay, I never called her that before anyway." Emmy said with a smile then turned to Gene and narrowed her eyes at him then whispered, "and it's better to be safe than sorry." Gene just rolled his eyes at her then turned back to Divinety.

"Sissy, you look really pretty, but different." He told her. Divinety looked at him and smiled a sweet smile to let him know that she heard him.

"Yes, now onto our next matter," Zeus said, "I would like for the humans excluding Kusanagi Yui to leave the room." He said, so Divinety nodded and tapped her siblings on their shoulder to lead them out and began walking with them, "Divinety, you are _not_ human, thus I did not permit your absence." He said before Divinety had gotten past me, so I could see her expression going from shock to realization, then frustration.

She calmed down and looked to Freyr and Freyja, "Take our siblings outside, I'll meet you there." She said, her siblings obeyed and she turned around to face Zeus.

"Good, now onto the next matter, Kusanagi Yui, Dionysus has brought it to my attention that you are currently courting Apollo, Hades, Balder, Loki, Thor, Susanoo, Tsukiyomi, and himself, Dionysus. This is correct?" Zeus asked for my confirmation.

"Eh… Yes, I suppose, given that my understanding of the term is correct." Stuttering… not the best first impression.

"In modern terms, dating." Zeus clarified.

"Then.. Ahem… yes, I am." I said with a blush on my face but not averting my gaze, no matter how intimidated I may feel, and trust me when I say, I feel _very_ intimidated right now.

"Very well, with that being the case, and having so many major gods having such a connection to you, the leaders of the other mythologies, along with myself have agreed to grant you goddessship (Yeah, that's the correct spelling), given you're prior assistance in my garden. It is your choice, however if you do choose to become, a goddess, you must complete the ritual, from the looks of which have already began. Also, another god has requested to be a part of your group, he attended the garden with you and developed feelings for you as well." Zeus paused, reading me, waiting for some kind of verbal reaction it seemed, you know, this guy is very hard to read, especially after coming across this information.

I turned to Dionysus, "So _this_ is the thing you refused to tell me?" I asked, small tick mark on head.

He threw up both hands with a small grin on his face, "Hey, my old man asked me not to tell! Plus, your reaction in this position is really cute, wouldn't you all agree?" Dionysus asked his fellow gods.

I blushed lightly, but when the others started to agree, my blush grew and I said under my breath, "Not helping." Then something else occured to me, and I spun on my heel, and faced Zeus faster than you could say Olympus, "Lord Zeus, you said something about… someone else… at the garden had feelings for me? Could you elaborate on that?" I asked.

He smirked, "Thoth." Stunned into silence. That's the perfect way to describe my feeling, look, thoughts, and even the world around me at that moment, I might not have came out of it as quickly had Apollon not put a hand on my shoulder, breaking me out of my trance. Shortly after Balder put a hand on the shoulder opposite.

"Fairy/Yui," They said at the same time.

I turned to Apollon, and whispered, "I was shocked enough with all you guys, but I could understand, but Thoth-sama? It's incredibly shocking… but I guess that explains him pinning me to the wall so much… then again, he had done that sense the first day…" I said trailing of putting a hand to my chin, trying to understand this when I heard someone from very close in front of me speak.

"That's because I was infatuated with you sense then, for gods, love at first sight is much more common than for mortals." Thoth said, putting a hand to my cheek, forcing me to look up at him. If I had seen those eyes a day ago, and told me that their owner, was that of my old teacher, Thoth, I would have sworn you to be a lier. His eyes held so my compassion, passion, tenderness, a man I didn't know but, was yet familiar, I saw a flame, I must have seen this buried deep beneath the surface at the academy a thousand times, just it was supported by a masked made of steel, "Please, allow me to love you." For whatever reason this reminded me of a quote from an English movie I had seen once, just roles reversed, from Notting Hill.

"You're just a boy, standing in front of a girl, asking her to love him…" I whispered.

"Yes," Thoth responded, hope and pleading pouring through his eyes to the tips of his wings.

"I'm not the only one with a decision to make here, I'm willing to give it a chance, but there are eight others that you have to get permission from," I looked from Balder to Apollon who had at some point released my shoulders, then turned to the others, "What do you guys say?" I asked.

There was a silent moment, "If Yui wants him, I am fine with sharing her with one other," Tsukito spoke first, giving a slight shock to the group, but at the same time causing the rest of the guys to begin agreeing, albeit reluctantly.

I turned back to Thoth, "I guess you have your answer." He smiled tenderly at me.

"Thank you." He said to the guys and myself, then went to move over to a place to my left, on the side Apollon is on.

"So, Kusanagi, now that that is solved, do you wish to become a goddess?" Zeus asked.

Before I could even take a breath, Balder said, "Please Yui, I can't imagine a world without you!"

"I don't think any of us could." Hades said.

Loki twisted his hair around his finger and shamelessly scanned my body, "Yes indeed, the world would be considerably less… Fun, without you here~" Loki has this innate ability to cause me to blush at the fewest of words.

I sighed, "Look guys, I wouldn't know the first thing about being a goddess, besides…" I dropped to a whisper so that only those closest to me would hear, forgetting about god's over-sensitive acute hearing ability, "I don't even know if your friends, family and fellow gods and goddesses would approve…" I said.

"Every god that would have a vote in this is here and has agreed to it." A man with brown hair that fell to his shoulders, a long coat lined with fur, and an important looking septar spoke up.

I looked a little confused, when Thor said from behind me, "That is Odin, Balder's, Loki's and my Father, King of Asgard," Ahhh, yes, yes, leave it to me to not only fall in love with and date gods, but three of which are apparently princes. I then heard Divinety give off stifled laughter, then a small shriek, I looked at her when she began giggling at which point she just looked like she had seen the funniest thing since the Barnum and Bailey's circus, when suddenly a giant octopus appeared! No, nothing that cool, but she did start flying, feet facing the ceiling.

"What the hell!?" She exclaimed under her breath.

"Ares, help her down." Zeus commanded, to a very strong looking man who has bright red hair with black streaks, he wore black sort of baggy red pants that matched the red of his hair, and black armor with gold lining covering the family jewels, he didn't wear a shirt, but he did have a fluff thing like Loki, but black, hanging around his neck and then wrapping around his arms.

"Alright, I got no qualms there~" He said getting up, and setting what looked like an axe down next to his throne, looking Divinety up in down in a flirtatious manner. He flew up to her, "Hey, I'm Ares, god of war, I would be lying if this wasn't hilarious." He said.

Zeus then said in a tone of warning, "Ares…"

"Yeah, yeah, give me a second old man." He snickered, "First let's get you up right." He said taking Divinety by the hips then spinning her 180, so that her feet were facing the ground, but she still looked like a newborn deer on ice.

"Thank you?" Divinety said.

"Don't think about it, now, just focus on trying to stay on the ground," He told her.

Divinety gave Ares a sceptical look, "I miss my rope," She said to no one in particular.

"That seem a lot harder Divinety-san." I told her.

"Okay, well you try both then we can talk again." She said with a blush on her face, but then slowly started to gain her balance, and float back to the ground, Ares staying with her as they approached the surface.

"There we go, now, just remember to stay grounded," The muscled man told her then kissed her cheek making her back away quickly with a blush.

"Back off Buddy," Divinety told him.

"Hey, a simple payment for my assistance," He smirked at her, then returned to his seat.

" _Back_ to what we were speaking of before, Kusanagi, do you wish to become a goddess?" Zeus asked.

"Umm…" I looked to all of my friends from the academy practically on their hands and knees begging me, "I… Suppose, if it is of no inconvenience…" I turned back to Zeus.

He smirked, "Of course," He paused, "As I stated earlier, you have already began the ritual to becoming a goddess, or at least one ritual that is now the only ritual possible." I gave him a confused look, "You are currently with child, correct?" I blushed.

" _You bet!"_ Equility cheered.

" _There's no denying it! We're Here, We're Weird, and We Don't Have Beards!"_ Lumos chanted soon after causing me to bite my cheek, Divinety on the other hand, bursted out laughing, bent over, hands on her stomach.

"Is there something funny, Divinety?" Zeus asked her.

"I-I'm so sorry… I don't know why but I'm hearing voices with hilarious commentary," She said with a hand over her mouth as her laughs died down.

I took note that Poseidon and Zeus exchanged looks, "What did the voices say exactly?" Poseidon asked her.

She stopped laughing and stood up straight, "Well there are a lot of voices muffled together, but out of the ones that came out clear, the first sounded like Yui, and it said was said after Lord Thor said that Lord Odin was his, Lord Loki's and Lord Balder's father. It said, and I quote, 'Ahhh, yes, yes, leave it to me to not only fall in love with and date gods, but three of which are apparently princes,'" She paused to gauge their reactions, while I was blushing and had my hand over my mouth to cover the fact that my mouth was hanging open like a snake preparing to eat a mouse.

All eyes were now on me, "Kusanagi, did you happen to think this?" Zeus questioned, and I averted my gaze to face the ground, but nodded my head all the same, "As I thought, telepathy, what else did you hear that made you laugh as you just did?" He asked Divinety, all eyes are on her!

"Well… Ah-hahaha… you saying it was telepathy makes me think it was somehow, Yui's unborn children…" Divinety said slowly, I gasped.

"You can hear them too!?" I asked her.

She looked me in the eye and gave me a half smile, "Uh, yeah, I think, did the last one say something about being weird…. And not having a beard?" She asked, I giggled.

"Yes, that was Lumos." I smiled.

Something in her seemed to click as she raced over to me, put her arm around my shoulder and whispered in my ear as to not be heard, "Hold up, didn't you three do it like…. Yesterday? How are you already pregnant?" She asked as I blushed.

"Zeus," I heard Poseidon say.

"Yes, I know, I can't hear them either, this must be part of your daughter's new-found power." Zeus responded.

"Ummm, hate to be the bearer of bad news but…. I was whispering. I don't think that whispering is a magical power." Divinety called out to them.

"For humans with a limited range of hearing no, but for gods who have acute hearing, this being a part of your powers is the only excuse as to why we can't hear you," Poseidon explained.

"Okay, still, Yui dear, can you please explain?" She asked me.

"Well… my pregnancy is different from normal human pregnancies…" I said as I explained what Dionysus had said earlier.

"Woah, that's fucked up brah," Was Divinety's response.

" _I. Know. Right!?"_ Equility exclaimed.

"Double trouble!" Divinety said, this time looking at my stomach.

" _You bet!"_ The two said in unison.

Divinety giggled and Zeus spoke up, "Ahem, before I was interrupted, I was going to say that you are to conceive a child with each of the remaining gods within the week and after you have completed that I will need three drops of your blood then you will become a goddess, am I clear?" Zeus asked in a tone that left no room for debate.

"Yes sir." I responded.

"Dismissed." Zeus and Odin said in unison.

"Finally!" Ares said standing up, all others in the room began to stand as well, and leave or talk to one another.

Ares began to walk towards Divinety but not before she was headed to the door, so he followed her out to do whatever they were going to do, "So," I turned to the guys, "This is going to be a crazy week," I said with a blush.

I felt a body lean against my back, and arms drape over my shoulders, "Crazy fun, but first, how about we go to our quarters," Dionysus said next to my ear causing me to shiver in pleasure as a natural response.

"O-okay," I said.

"Let's go then Fairy!" Apollon said with energy as he took my hand and began to lead me out of the room and down a hallway.


End file.
